


An Alpha's Goodwill

by CastielsHeart



Series: Goodwill [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bonding, Camping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hiking, Honeymoon, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mile High Club, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Poverty, Protective Castiel, Scotland, Sweet Castiel, Violence, omega slave trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel runs a goodwill store called Angels' Grace.  One day two young boys, Sam and Dean come into his store.  Castiel feels the instinct to protect them.  He gets to know them gradually as they come into the store over time.  Then one day he finds them in the rain with nowhere to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-11_3_2018_3fe955da-bd53-4b97-aa7f-f84cdf34a6cf_zpsqwubyvdq.jpg.html)   
> 

Castiel was sorting through a garbage bag of toddlers clothes that had just came in. It was spring and donations to the goodwill store, Angel's Grace, had quadrupled as people did their spring cleaning. Castiel picked up a little onesie out of the bag that had a bee on it. It made him smile. He set it aside to purchase for his little hoard he kept in his chest at home.

Castiel might be an alpha but he was more omega than most. He dreamed of the day he would have a mate and a pup of his own. The one major problem was most omegas didn't want a sensitive alpha. Castiel was 25 years old and had never had a single omega interested in him. The alpha tried not to dwell on this while he put the new clothes out for customers to purchase.

The bell rang as a new customers came in. Castiel lifted his head to smile and greet the new arrivals. "Hello and welcome to Angel's Grace." he said to the young man and young teen boy that came in. He noticed the teen was wearing clothes that he had noticeable outgrown. The older who looked maybe 18 at most nodded at Castiel and the teen gave him a sweet smile. 

The alpha went back to sorting through another bag of donations. This bag had an abundance of some of the ugliest sweaters he had ever seen. He shook his head, someone would like them he hoped as he hung them up. He heard a voice coming from the jeans section, "Dean we don't have enough money for this." came a voice that cracked.

"Sammy we have to get you something that you can wear. The clothes you have on now fit best out of everything you have."came the older boys voice.

Castiel felt a pang in his heart. He reached under the counter and pulled out the bags he used for just this situation and he walked over to the boys. "Hi." He said to announce his approach. "Just wanting to let you know we have a special sale today." He held up the bags and said, "Everything clothes wise that you can fit into these bags is only $2.50." He handed the bags to them.

"Thanks." the teen he now knew was called Sammy said.

"I am Castiel. If you need anything just yell for me." the alpha said as he turned to leave.

"Castiel...that is an unusual name." the older said.

The alpha turned back around, "I was named after an angel."

"Neat." Sammy chimed in. "I am Sam and this is my big brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you Sam and Dean." Cas said giving them a smile.

Castiel walked back to his counter. He usually tried not to scent people but it had been quite obvious that Sam was a newly presented alpha and that Dean was an omega. Sam being an alpha didn't surprise him. The boy was already very tall for his age but Dean, now that had surprised him. Dean was Castiel's height and broad in the shoulders. He looked strong and if he was being honest with himself, very attractive.

About and hour later the boys came up with both bags filled. Castiel suspected that all the items were for Sam and he found himself feeling an urge to protect and provide for Dean. His alpha whined at the thought of Dean doing without but his human consciousness admired Dean for taking care of his brother so self sacrificial. 

Castiel rang up their purchases and then told them he hope to see them again soon. "Sure Cas, we'll be back. Sam can't seem to stop growing so I'm sure we will see you soon." Dean said. Castiel felt his heart speed up at the nickname Cas that Dean had used. 

"Good. See you soon." he said as he watched them leave. He immediately felt a loneliness settle over him at their departure. He didn't understand why. He spent most of his life alone. Why did the absence of these two boys pull at him so much. He busied himself the rest of the day sorting through donations but he never truly got Dean and Sam off his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel locked up the store that evening with a lot on his mind. He still couldn't block out the urges to protect Sam and Dean. He barely knew them but his alpha didn't seem to care. 

The drive home was uneventful and when he unlocked his front door, he walked straight up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the large cedar chest at the foot of his bed and placed the bee onesie inside. He ran his hand lovingly over the stuffed rainbow bear that he had found in a clearance bin at the mall. There was a green baby blanket folded neatly in one corner of the chest. Cas closed the chest and sat on his bed trying to control the feelings of longing that he had. He took deep breathes and told himself maybe one day he would get to use the things in his hope chest. 

The alpha made the trek back down to his kitchen, where he made himself a sandwich and a salad for dinner. He ate at the kitchen table that seemed way to big. He longed to looked up and see someone sitting across and next to him. He wanted to have someone to make a grand dinner for. Castiel loved to cook but it all seemed wasteful to do just for himself. 

After cleaning up, he retired back to his bedroom with one of his favorite books. Right before he turned off the light he said a silent prayer for Sam and Dean. He hoped where ever they were that they were safe, warm, and loved.

~~~~~~~

Dean checked the motel room door twice to make sure it was locked before considering going to bed himself. Sam was already sprawled out on one of the beds fast asleep. Dean threw the rest of the remnants of their cheap Mcdonald's dinner in the trash, before crawling in the other motel bed.

Dean looked up at the ceiling thinking about the day. His mind immediately focused at the blue eyed alpha he had met earlier. Cas was so un-alpha like that Dean thought he must have scented wrong at first. When they went up to pay, Dean had scented him again and yes this sweet guy was an alpha. 

Dean had never met an alpha like him before. Dean's father John was an alpha and he was all hard edges and steel. There was no softness allowed in John's presence. That was when there father was around these days. They hadn't seen him and two weeks and Dean was getting worried. The money they had been left with was getting low. Dean was supplementing by doing a few odd jobs but it was hard to find work when you were a young unmated omega.

Dean didn't worry about himself but he was afraid for his brother Sam. If John didn't come back eventually, Dean didn't know what he was going to do. The omega took a deep breath and tried to put it all out of his mind but as he finally succumbed to sleep a single tear was sliding down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Castiel was sorting through a box of toys that had been donated. Some he had to discard because they were either broken or had small parts that made him uncomfortable putting them out. Some people brought in their small children and just let them play without watching them. He was always afraid a child might get hurt or choke on any small parts.

Castiel was bagging up some assorted Legos when the bell rang announcing a customer coming in. The alpha looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Dean and Sam. "Hello Dean... Sam.... what can I do for you today?"

The boys both smiled and walked up to the counter. "Hey Cas. Need to get Sammy some new shoes. Somehow the Moose lost one down a storm drain and the only other pair he owns has a hole big enough that his big toe sticks out." Dean said with a few chuckles.

"Well we can't have that. Let's go see what I have." Cas said walking with them to where he kept the shoes. He knew they probably didn't need anymore than directions to the shoe section but Cas wanted to spend time with them.

"So Cas are you the only one that works here?" Dean asked as Sam tried on a pair of sneakers.

"Yes, I actually run it completely. All the money made goes to keeping up the building. Anything left over is donated to the soup kitchen down on Main Street." Cas says as he finds another pair of shoes for Sam to try on.

"How do you support yourself Cas if you give everything away?" Dean looked concerned for Cas. The alpha found it sweet.

"My parents when they passed on left me enough money to live on. This I do because I like to help people and I don't like to see things go to waste either." Cas says openly and honestly.

"You're good people Cas." Dean says as he sorts through more shoes.

"Thank you Dean. I really appreciate you saying that." Cas said blushing.

"You are not like other alphas." Dean remarked.

Cas' heart sank. He knew he was a bad alpha. No omega would ever want him.

"Hey Cas what's wrong? Your scent suddenly soured." Dean said touching Cas' arm. 

"I am a horrible alpha. No omega has ever liked me." Cas just blurted out. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't help but be honest with the omega.

"Hey buddy, I didn't mean what I said in a bad way. I think you're a great person. I don't like macho alphas. They make me nervous." Dean admitted.

"You are not just saying that are you?" Castiel held his breath.

"No Cas. I think you are a pretty awesome guy." Dean said smiling at the alpha.

"Thank you." Cas said looking at the ground because he could bring himself to look in Dean's beautiful green eyes. That was when he noticed that Dean's shoe were in pretty bad shape too. "We need to find you a pair of shoes too Dean." Cas said finally looking up at the omega.

"We only have enough money to get Sam a pair." Dean said looking sheepish.

"Well you are in luck because it is buy one pair of shoes and get one free day." Cas said like it was common knowledge.

"Cas." Dean said looking at Cas with warning.

"Dean it is my store." Cas said touching Dean's arm.

"Thank you Cas." Dean said shyly.

"Yes thank you." Sam smiled looking between Cas and Dean. Sam knew there was something forming between his brother and the nice alpha, Cas. He hoped they would get to stick around to see if it could go anywhere.

Dean and Sam both found shoes that fit perfectly and were practically brand new. Castiel also sent them both with a few pairs of socks a piece on the house as well. Cas felt good after they left because he had been able to help Sam and Dean when they were in need and they had allowed him too. His alpha wanted to take care of them and make sure they were safe. The intensity of these feelings he couldn't understand but they were sated some now that he knew they had some of their needs met.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter for tonight. Goodnight and hope you enjoy.

It had been a few days and Castiel hadn't seen Sam or Dean. The alpha was so worried about them. He was sorting through a bag of blankets that had been donated. Not a whole lot of people had been in the store today. Castiel was feeling a little down because he wasn't feeling very useful.

The bell rang and Castiel looked up from folding blankets to greet the customer. Castiel smiled when he saw it was Sam but then frowned when there was no Dean. "Hello Sam, where is Dean?"

"He's umm... not well... he is...." Sam trailed off.

"Sam is Dean in heat." Cas asked noticing Sam's discomfort.

"Yes and he is suffering real bad and I don't know what to do." Sam looked on the verge of tears. "Dad won't let him have anything to help but he is not here. We haven't seen him in a month. Cas he needs help. I didn't know who else to come to."

"It is okay Sam." Cas said comforting the young alpha. "Let me lock up. I know what we need to do."

Cas turned off the lights and put a sign on the door that said they were closed for an emergency. Cas led Sam to his car. Sam started to laugh. "Cas you drive a pimp mobile."

Cas laughed but said, "It gets me where I need to go." Castiel took them to the omega clinic where his friend Hannah worked. Cas picked up what Hannah called "An omega's first heat kit." Sam gave Cas directions to their motel.

When they arrived Sam looked worried. "What's wrong Sam?"

"I am concerned about letting you go in with Dean in heat." Sam blushed.

"I promise I am an honorable alpha. I just want to make sure he is okay." Castiel was so worried about Dean.

"Okay but I will defend him if I need to." Sam said bravely.

"I understand but that won't be necessary." Cas said getting out of the car. When Sam let him into the motel room the smell of Dean's heat was strong. Cas found it very alluring but he closed off that part of himself. He was an honorable alpha.

Cas approached the bed. Dean was sweating profusely and looked extremely pale. "Dean." Cas said. 

Dean's eyes burst open. "Cas what are you doing here?" Dean said wild eyed.

"Sam came to me. I am here to help." Cas said.

"Buddy you're nice and all but I just met you." Dean said with a smirk.

"Not like that Dean." Cas smiled and held up the box for Dean to see. "I brought you stuff from the omega clinic."

"Oh ok." Dean said. Cas was worried because Dean seemed really out of it. 

"Sam do you have some Gatorade or something. I think Dean might be getting dehydrated." Cas asked.

"We don't have anything. We are sort of short on funds." Sam said looking embarrassed.

"Okay. You stay here. Lock the door and don't open it for anyone but me. I'll be right back." Cas instructed. Sam just nodded his head and followed instructions because he didn't know what else to do.

Castiel rushed through the grocery store grabbing anything and everything he could think of the boys would need over the next few days. When he returns to the hotel it took him two trips to bring everything in. 

Castiel sits on the bed next to the omega. "Dean I need you to drink this." the alpha said holding up a open bottle of juice. 

Dean's eyes fluttered open. "Hey Cas." he said before drinking the juice as Cas held it for him. After Dean drank the full bottle he passed back out.

"Sam make sure he eats and drinks. There are things in that box I brought that will help when it gets bad. If something happens and you need more help here is my number or come to the store." Castiel tells Sam.

"Thank you Cas. I didn't know what to do." Sam said fidgeting.

"It is okay Sam. I am glad I could help. I want to help. I care about you and Dean." Cas says honestly.

"You barely know us." Sam replies,

"Doesn't matter. I feel the urge to protect you two. It feels good to help you guys." Castiel says honestly.

"Thank you." Sam says hugging Cas.

Cas goes home that night worried about Sam and Dean but happy he was able to help.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been five days since Castiel had seen or heard from Dean or Sam. Every idle moment of his mind was spent imagining what horrible things might have befallen them. He had tortured himself with those thoughts all day. Finally he closed the shop a little early and headed over to the motel that they staying at. He had to know if they were okay or not.

It was pouring down rain which really reflected Castiel's dismal mood. He just had this feeling deep down that something was wrong. When the alpha pulled up to the motel he was shocked to find Sam and Dean walking away with ruck sacs on their backs. 

Castiel stopped quick and jumped out. "What's wrong. Why are you out in this rain,"

Dean looked away with what could only be called shame coloring his face. Sam was the one to speak up, "We ran out of money for the motel."

"Why didn't you call me?" Cas had known something was wrong all day and this was it.

"Man we are not your responsibility." Dean said still not looking at Cas.

"I know that but I want... no I need to make sure you are both okay." the alpha said as he was getting soaked by the rain. Cas opened the back door of his car, "Let's continue this conversation in my car where it is dry." Sam crawled in right away but Dean stood for a second before finally conceding to Cas' imploring look.

"I tried to get Dean to let me call but he is so stubborn." Sam said as he tried to avoid the slap Dean threw at him.

"Cas why do you want to help us?" Dean finally blurted out.

"I can't exactly explain it. I feel this need to protect you. On days I don't see you, I worry about you." Cas was an honest and open man.

"Both of us?" Dean said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Both of you. However I do have feelings for you Dean but I won't act on them. I respect you too much." Castiel said and waited for the fall out.

"I don't know why but I believe you buddy." Dean finally said after a long silence.

"Since you two don't have anywhere to stay and I have extra rooms at my house, it only makes sense that you come stay with me." Cas held his breath hoping they would accept.

Dean let out a big breath. "Alright Cas but only until I can come up with something else."

"Of course Dean." the alpha said as his heart soared. He was going to have someone to make dinner for. There was going to be someone sitting across and next to him at his huge kitchen table. The car was soon filled with the smell of happy alpha as Cas drove home with his guests.

Dean could smell how happy Cas was that they had agreed. If the omega was honest with himself, he had feeling for the sweet alpha too. It scared him because Dean was never allowed anything good. Cas would leave him too eventually just like everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

When Castiel drove up his driveway he heard gasps from the backseat. "Are you two okay?" the alpha asked with concern.

"Dude this is your house?" Dean sounded astonished.

"Yes it is my childhood home. My parents left it to me when they passed away." Castiel said like it was no big deal.

"You live in a mansion!" Sam said excitedly.

"I don't like it. It is lonely but now with you guys to share it with me it will be better." Castiel said smiling in the rear view mirror at the boys.

"You live here alone?" Dean said as realization crossed the omega's face.

"Not anymore." Castiel said happily. He parked the car and then ushered the boys inside. "My room is the first one on the right at the top of the stairs. There are nine other rooms to choose from. All of them have their own bathrooms. You can go up and pick which ones you want. I am going to order us some dinner. I don't usually keep a lot of food in the house since it is just me. I'll come up and get you when the food arrives."

"Thanks Castiel." Sam says starting to make his way up the stairs.

"Yeah. You're a good man Cas." Dean says as he follows his younger brother.

"Thank you Dean." Cas says as he tries to hide his blush at the compliment.

Castiel decides to order a meet lovers and a veggie pizza since he doesn't know Sam and Dean's preferences. He gets out three plates and smiles the whole time he sets the table. When the door bell rang he whistled the whole way there. He paid for the pizza and then brings it to the dining room table that didn't seem so big anymore.

Castiel takes the stairs two at a time in his excitement. He discovers that Dean has taken the second room on the left and Sam the third. The alpha smiles a little since the boys didn't pick the rooms furthest away from his. This was a good sign that Sam and Dean trusted him some.

"Sam and Dean... dinner is here." Castiel called from the hall. He didn't want to intrude on their new found privacy yet.

"Coming Cas." Sam called.

Castiel decided to wait at the bottom of the stairs so he wouldn't appear to be crowding them. He tried not to fidget as he waited for them to come down. It was only a few moments before he heard footsteps on the stairs. "You didn't have to wait for us Cas." Dean said smiling. Castiel loved seeing Dean smile.

Dean sat down at the table. "Are you a vegetarian Cas?" the omega said pointing to the veggie pizza.

"No I wasn't sure what you guys liked. I like meet lovers myself." Cas answered nervously.

"I love veggie pizza!" Sam said. Dean smiled and laughed at his brother's excitement.

"Well then I am glad I ordered it." Castiel felt like a good alpha providing for his family. He felt pure joy at the thought of them all as family.

After they finished eating, Sam and Dean insisted on cleaning up. Cas told them goodnight and they went to their separate rooms.

Castiel couldn't focus on reading his book because his thoughts were on his new house guests. The alpha fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

Sam went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dean stayed awake thinking for a while. Castiel was really nice and he had done more for them than anyone ever had. He had to admit he was starting to have feelings for the alpha but he was going to be cautious. Sometimes things were too good to be true.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel woke up to a silent house the next morning and for a brief second he thought he had dreamed last night up. Then he heard Sam and Dean’s whispered voices in the hall and the alpha couldn’t help the huge smile that stretched he face almost painfully. They were both here safe and sound and the alpha couldn’t be happier. He took a quick shower and dressed for the day. When he got downstairs he found Sam and Dean in the kitchen.

“Morning Cas. I found enough to make omelets for breakfast but you weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t keep a whole lot of food in the house.” Dean said to Cas as soon as he spotted the alpha.

“No but I intend to fix that today. Would you two like to stay here today or would you like to come to the store with me?” the alpha asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“We’ll go in with you and help. We need to do something to earn our keep.” Dean said sternly.

“You don’t have to but I would appreciate the company. After I close up, we’ll go grocery shopping.” Cas sat next to Sam at the table and Dean put a plate in front of the alpha. “Thank you Dean.”

“You’re welcome Cas.” Dean said giving him a smile. It made the alpha’s heart speed up a fraction.

“So Sam are you attending school?” Cas had been wondering.

“No, I need a guardian to enroll me and Dad's not here. They won’t let Dean do it.” Sam sounded sad.

“I’ll call my lawyer today and see if I can fix that. Dean what about you?” Cas asked.

“What about me?” Dean said confused.

“Did you finish school?” Castiel waited patiently for an answer.

“No. Dropped out when I was sixteen. Dad didn’t see a need to educate an omega.” Dean started absently wiping at the already clean counter and avoided looking at the alpha.

“That’s ridiculous. Would you like to get your GED?” Cas asked.

“I mean… yeah… but…” Dean sputtered.

Cas held up his hand. “I’ll see about getting a tutor to help you both get your education a track.”

“Cas you don’t have to…” Dean interjected.

“I know I don’t but I want to. Thank you for breakfast Dean. I don’t know when I was treated so well.” Castiel said taking his plate to the sink.

“It was nothing.” Dean tried to deflect the praise.

“Not to me. Are you guys ready to go to Angels’ Grace with me? I have a tower of donations to sort through.” Castiel said grabbing his car keys.

“Sure.” Sam said and Dean just nodded.

The ride into town was quiet. Castiel didn’t mind because their quiet companionship was enough for him. The day ended up being quite interesting. Dean surprised Castiel by fixing two of the lights that had been on the fritz as well as getting the air conditioning to work better than it ever had. Castiel thanked Dean graciously which caused the omega to blush constantly. Sam reorganized all the book by genre and author as well as helping Castiel wash the windows. It was quite an accomplished day.

Upon closing up, Castiel drove them straight to the grocery store. By the time they left they had a cart that was overflowing and meals planned for the rest of the week. Cas managed to convince Dean to split cooking duties with him. The alpha looked forward to showing his cooking skills off to his new house guests. 

That evening though Dean cooked hamburgers and fries for them. Castiel took a bite of his burger and said, “This makes me very happy.”

Sam and Dean laughed. It was a good evening together. They sat down and watched a horror movie called My Bloody Valentine. Castiel discovered he didn’t like scary movies.

“Cas, you alright?” Dean asked.

“Yeah I don’t think scary movies are good for me.” Cas confessed.

Dean stifled a laugh. “Next time we’ll watch something funny instead.”

“Thanks” Cas said looking away from what was on the screen.

That night when Dean went to bed he left his bedroom door ajar out of instinct. The omega was awoken to sounds of distress in the wee hours of the morning. Dean crossed the hall to Cas’ room and went inside. The alpha was flailing in his bed having a nightmare. 

Dean crossed to room and placed his hand on Cas shoulder. “Cas wake up.” Dean said gently.

The alpha’s eyes flew open with the horror in them still from his nightmare. “Dean?”

“You were having a bad dream.” Dean said looking down at the alpha.

“Yes.” Cas said still short of breath.

“Do you want to talk about it? It always helps Sammy.” Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Someone was hurting you and Sam and I couldn’t stop them. They took you away and I couldn’t find you. I was so afraid and lonely.” Castiel felt a hot tear slide down his face.

“Cas…” Dean didn’t know what to say at first. “You really are a one of a kind, Cas.” Dean said bending down to kiss the alpha on the forehead. “Scoot over.” Cas did as the omega said. Dean crawled in the bed next to Castiel. “Now close your eyes and go back to sleep. I’ll be right here. No one is going to hurt us.”

“Thank you.” Castiel said as the omega laced his finger with his. Castiel finally managed to fall back to sleep surrounded in Dean’s scent.


	8. Chapter 8

When Cas awoke the next morning, Dean was gone. His scent was still quite strong which led Cas to believe he had not been gone long. The alpha rolled over and stuck his face in the pillow Dean had been using. He drew in as much of the omega's scent as he could. Cas was becoming addicted to Dean's scent.

Castiel finally managed to get out of his good smelling bed to get a shower and start his day. When he came downstairs, the alpha found Dean cooking pancakes and Sam setting the table. "Good morning Cas." Dean greeted him with a warm smile. Cas felt it all the way down to his toes.

"Good morning Dean... Sam." Cas set down at the table. Dean put a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of the alpha. "You really are spoiling me. Usually I just have a bowl of cereal." Cas said smiling back at Dean.

Dean put his hand on the alpha's shoulder. "While I am here, there will be none of that." Cas relished the omega's touch.

"Thank you Dean. Will you be coming to the store with me today?" the alpha addressed both Sam and Dean.

"I think we are going to hang out here today if that is okay." Dean said wearily.

"It is fine. I'll miss your company but I understand. I should be home by 5:30. Make yourselves at home and I'll see you then." Cas said as he took his dishes to the sink.

"I noticed there is a library off the living room. Is it okay If I look around?" Sam asked the alpha in between bites of pancake.

"Sure. Just be careful on that ladder. I am not sure how sturdy it is." Cas said grabbing his keys from the hook on the wall. "My cellphone number is written down by the house phone. If you need me for anything just call okay?"

"Sure Cas. Don't worry we'll be okay." Dean said following the alpha to the door and leaving Sam in the kitchen. "Did you sleep alright after...?"

"Yes better than I have in a long time. I don't know how to tell you how much that meant to me." the alpha said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. The omega didn't pull away. If anything he leaned into the touch.

"You're good Cas. I have never met an alpha that makes me feel like you. I feel safe. Am I safe with you Cas?" Dean said looking at the alpha with what could be seen as longing.

"Yes Dean. I'll never hurt you or do anything you don't want. I can't explain it but you are precious to me." Cas slowly pulled his hand away but the omega grabbed it. Dean proceeded to interlace his fingers with the alpha's.

"I believe you. We'll talk more tonight. You better hurry or you'll be late opening the store." Dean let Cas' hand go. He handed Cas a bag that he presumed was a lunch the omega had packed for him.

"Yes Dean. Tonight and thank you." Cas said as he reluctantly left.

Cas missed both Sam and Dean all day. He wondered what they were doing and he constantly had to push down his worry for their well being. He decided that as soon as he could, he was going to get cellphones for both of them. That way he could message them and check up with them. Castiel just had to know that they were okay.

It was around lunchtime when his cellphone rang and he immediately worried that something was wrong at home with the boys. Then he saw it was his lawyer Crowley and he took a calming breath before answering.

"Hello Crowley. I hope you have good news for me." Castiel said with warning in his tone.

"Not exactly. Before you get mad, hear me out." Crowley quickly interjected.

"Okay I am listening." Cas was firm with Crowley. He had been his family's lawyer for years. He was good at what he did but the alpha lawyer had a pompous streak. Castiel made sure that Crowley knew who was in charge. Crowley was the one person that knew just how alpha Cas could actually be if it was necessary, hence Crowley's fear of angering him.

"So the judge will not allow Dean to become Sam's guardian since he is unmated and an omega however the judge has agreed to grant you guardianship over both Sam and Dean." Crowley said quickly. You could tell he was bracing for whatever response Castiel had.

"Dean is an adult. He is 19. How can I be his guardian?" Castiel was confused.

"Since he is unmated, in the eyes of the law he is beholden to his father as his alpha. Since John Winchester has abandoned them, Dean is unprotected in the eyes of the law. He can be claimed by any alpha and there would be no recourse." Crowley explained.

Castiel actually growled. "The laws are so fucking archaic. It sickens me." there was evident venom in his voice.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger. I am just trying to look after your interests. I can tell you care for these two. Discuss it with them tonight and let me know what to do tomorrow. I have the papers ready they just need your approval." Crowley said trying to placate him.

"Fine. I don't like it but fine. I'll call you in the morning. In the meantime I would like you to set up a bank account in Sam and Dean's name. I want an allowance of $250 a week to be put in it. Have everything messengered to the house once it is done." Castiel ordered.

"Sure thing boss. It should be there no later than tomorrow evening." Crowley sounded skittish.

"I'll hold you to that."Cas said coldly before hanging up.

Castiel sat there for a moment and let himself relax before going back to sorting the bag of stuff animals he had been working on when his phone rang. Cas dreaded having to have this conversation with Dean. He hoped that it wouldn't injure their growing bond. He was going to make sure they had everything they needed to be happy one way or another. If Crowley knew what was good for him, he'd be working just as hard toward the same goal or he'd be looking for a new job. Managing the Novak's extensive holdings and estates had been Crowley's only job for almost a two decades and Castiel was not to be trifled with.


	9. Chapter 9

When Castiel opened the front door when he got home, the house smelled strongly of cleaner. The banisters had been polished and the floors mopped. Sam was dusting the baseboards in the living room when Cas looked in. "You guys have been busy bees today. Where is Dean?" Castiel asked.

"He is in the kitchen making dinner." Sam said looking up at the alpha.

"It was supposed to be my night to cook." Cas said almost pouting.

"Dean said he wanted to make something special for you." Sam said without looking up.

"Well that is thoughtful. I'll go see if I can help." Cas hung up his coat and made his way to the kitchen. The alpha decided to talk to Dean while Sam was occupied.

When Cas walked into the kitchen Dean greeted him with a warm smile. "Did you have a good day?" the omega asked.

"The store wasn't very busy and without you and Sam to keep me company it was pretty lonely. Looks like you guys have been busy. The house looks like it has been cleaned within as inch of its life. I thought we agreed I was going to cook tonight?" Cas said making sure his voice stayed light so Dean wouldn't think he was upset.

"I wanted to do this for you." Dean explained before blushing.

"Alright and I appreciate it. Dean if you have a minute I would like to talk to you about something before Sam joins us." Cas said sitting at one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"Okay is everything okay?" Dean sound and smelled concerned.

"Well you know how I said I was going to talk to my lawyer about getting you awarded custody of Sam. He called me back today and I am was not happy about this but here goes. He couldn't get the judge to agree to award you guardianship."

"It is because I am an unmated omega isn't it." Dean looked so sad.

"Yes and it upsets me. The laws are so backward. My lawyer Crowley said the judge would award me custody of both you and Sam." Castiel said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"But I am an adult." Dean didn't seem upset yet just confused.

"Since you are unmated according to the law you are under the guardianship of your alpha parent until you are mated. Since your father has seemingly abandoned you, that leaves you unprotected under the law. If an alpha tried to claim you against your will there would be nothing anyone could do. If I was granted guardianship then I could stick up for your rights. I could legally protect both you and Sam. I won't do any of this if you don't want me to but I want to protect you so bad. It is all I can think about." Castiel confessed.

"Okay let's say you become my guardian and somewhere down the road I want to mate with you... you know hypothetically. That wouldn't stand in our way would it?" Dean said trying for nonchalant.

"Dean... you would want to mate me?" Castiel couldn't believe his ears. Hell he was starting to think he might faint.

"Yes I really like you Cas but I want to get to know you more first." Dean said finally looking Castiel in the eye.

"If Crowley says it won't impede that from happening are you okay with going ahead with me being yours and Sam's guardian?" Cas held his breath.

"You have been better to us in the short time we have known you than our father was our entire lives. Yes. You are so good with Sam. He loves you and I love you." Dean declared.

"May I hold you Dean?" Cas said standing up from his stool.

"Come here alpha." Dean said with outstretched arms. Castiel embrace Dean and held him tight.

"I will do anything to make you safe and happy Dean." Cas said into Dean's ear.

"I believe that and I want to be the same for you." Dean professed.

"You already are. I am going to call Crowley now before dinner." 

Cas went to his office to call Crowley. He answered right away, "Yes boss man."

"Alright Crowley I have questions for you. Dean wants to know if I get guardianship of him will it legally impede us from mating with one another in the future?" Cas asked in the firm voice he reserved for his smarmy lawyer.

"Well well. I didn't know you had it in you." Crowley said teasingly.

"Remember who signs your checks you dick!" Cas warned.

"Alright don't get your panties in a bunch. No it would not impede that as long as Dean signs a waiver before hand with the judge and me as witnesses that it is consensual." Crowley said placatingly.

"Good then we are going ahead with this as soon as possible." Castiel said with authority.

"Alright the papers are already in your email box.you can sign them electronically and I'll file them first thing in the morning."

"Good and Crowley I want you to double that allowance I discussed with you earlier. I want my future mate to have a comfortable amount of spending money. Also can you have one of the cars sent over. I think the "67 Impala would be perfect for Dean." Castiel said with a smile on his face.

"Sure why don't you let me send the Bentley for you to drive. That gold monstrosity that you drive should be illegal." Crowley offered.

"No. I like my car. I won't turn into my parents. Money ruled them and you know what happened there. I like my life how it is. simple." Castiel wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

"Alright fine. The car will be delivered tomorrow along with the bank account materials."

"Good and Crowley if you breath a word of any of this to anyone you'll never work again. Understand." Castiel voice took on a tone of violence.

"Yes I know. Not even Gabriel?" Crowley asked.

"Especially not! Gabriel needs to know as little as possible. My cousin can be quiet the trouble maker. Keep him busy and away from me for now. Send him to Rome to check on our properties there. Hell send him to France and Switzerland too but keep him away from here. I am still finding candy in weird places from when he was here the last time." Castiel shuddered every time he thought about last Christmas.

"Fine. it shouldn't be a problem." Crowley said sternly.

Castiel had already sent the documents back to Crowley. "Alright you should be getting my email of the signed documents soon. Now if you'll excuse me I have house guests." Cas didn't wait for a response. He just hung up.

Castiel sat there for a few minutes just letting everything sink in. Dean was interested in him as a mate. The alpha was absolutely over the moon. He couldn't think of anything more wonderful in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

When Castiel came into the dining room, Dean was just setting the last of the food on the table. Dean had made steak, boiled potatoes ans cheesy broccoli. Cas couldn't remember the last time such a good meal was on his table. "Dean this is wonderful. What we were talking about earlier won't be a problem."

"That is good. I'm am glad Cas." Dean said giving the alpha a warm smile before they all dug in. After dinner they all three played Monopoly. Sam wiped the floor with them. The young alpha's joy at winning made Cas smile all the way up to his room at bedtime.

Castiel had just turned off his light and was about to let himself drift off to sleep when he heard his door open. Dean walked in and shut the door back quietly behind him. He crept over to the bed and looked at the alpha imploringly. Cas moved over and lifted up the blanket. Dean crawled inside. Cas rolled over on his side to face Dean. The omega took the alpha's hand into his and then placed them both over his heart. No words were spoken as they drifted off to sleep together.

Castiel woke up the next morning to another hot delicious breakfast made by Dean. Angels' Grace was closed today but he had some errands he needed to run quickly before the car was delivered. He wanted to be there to explain.

"I'll be back in a couple hours. Need anything call me okay sweetheart." It took Cas a moment to realize what he did. "Dean..."

"We'll be fine Cas." Dean said and then kissed Cas on the cheek. The alpha felt his whole body flood with warmth. He felt that kiss on his cheek the whole time he was in town. It made him hurry as fast as he could so he could get back to Dean.

The first thing he had to do was pick up cellphones for both Sam and Dean. Then he bought flowers for Dean and a new book for Sam. He also picked up an I-Pod for Dean since he knew the omega loved music.

He received a text from Crowley stating the car and other documents would arrive in one hour so he hurried home. He hoped they would accept his gifts and not be upset. He wanted to make there lives comfortable and happy.

When Castiel got home he found Sam and Dean binge watching a sci fi show about two brothers hunting monsters together. It was called UnNatural. Castiel had seen a few episodes himself and it always gave him nightmares afterwards. When they saw Cas standing in doorway they paused the TV. Dean made his way across the room and kissed Cas on the cheek again. The alpha could really get used to that. He gave Dean the flowers and the omega blushed. "I have presents for you both." Cas announced.

First he gave them the cellphones with the explanation "I want to make sure you two are always okay. This is to help me keep my sanity in regards to that." Then he gave Sam the book he had bought and the young alpha hugged him and smiled big. Dean scent spiked to happy omega at seeing his brother so happy. Then Cas gave Dean the MP3 player. "I know you like music. I want you to be able to enjoy what you love whenever you want." Cas explained. 

"Thank you Cas." Dean pulled the alpha into a hug and Cas thought again that he could really get used to that. There was a honk outside, "Oh and that will be the last of my surprises arriving now." He led Sam and Dean outside.

Dean took in a sharp breath when he saw the shiny black Impala in the circle drive. "Cas what is this?" Dean sounded breathless.

"I want you and Sam to have your independence. So I had my lawyer Crowley send over one of the family cars." Castiel tried to make it sound like no big deal.

"One of?" Dean said looking at Cas with disbelief. "If you have access to something like this why do you drive that horrid Continental?"

"I like my car and I don't want it know that I have money." Castiel said staring at the ground.

"Cas you are something. How am I ever going to deserve you?" Dean sounded worried.

"Just by existing." Cas said handing over the keys.

"You know my parents had a car just like this when we were little. Cas are you like a millionaire or something?" Dean said curiously.

"Let's just say I don't have to worry about money ever but I don't want what my parents left to define me." Castiel said sadly.

"Of course. Money doesn't equal happiness nor does it make you better than anyone else. How you treat people and what you do makes you worthy. Cas you are worthy in every way I can think of. I don't know how Sam and I can ever repay your kindness." Dean said fidgeting.

"Just be happy. Your company means more to me than anything that comes from a bank account. Speaking of I have set of an account for you and Sam with a modest allowance. I want you to get what you need and not feel like you have to ask me for every little thing. I want you to be free." Castiel looked at Dean and pleaded with his eyes for them to accept.

"Alright Cas. I can tell this means a lot to you. Just let me and Sam help you out some. Liek at Angels Grace." Dean looked over to Sammy. "Don't want my little bro to get complacent."

"Of course. That will let me spend more time with you both. It is a win for me too."

The next couple weeks went by in a blur for Castiel. A happy one though. He called his childhood tutor, Missouri, to help Sam and Dean with their education. Every night Dean joined Cas in his bed. They only held hands or cuddled. Occasionally Dean would kiss Cas' forehead or cheek. Castiel would kiss Dean's hand. Castiel cherished every touch and smile he got.

Everything was wonderful until Castiel got a call from Crowley with news of John Winchester.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter to pull you back from the cliff a bit. :)

Castiel sat behind the huge mahogany desk in his office. He absolutely hated the thing. It was ostentatious and barely functional in his opinion but it had been his father’s. Castiel had sold most of the expensive furnishings his parents had owned. Living in a house that felt like a museum didn’t interest him. The funds made form auctioning the antique furniture had went toward a school and orphanage in Haiti bearing the name Novak. 

Castiel refurnished the house with cheaper and more functional pieces. His favorite item was the big plush couch in the living room that he found second hand at a consignment shop. He could relax in these surroundings without feeling like he was about to be scowled for dirtying something. He could still hear his childhood nanny Naomi yelling at him for touching things with “his grubby little hands.” That was one person he didn’t miss.

He was endorsing his monthly check to the local food pantry and soup kitchen. He tripled the amount the store made every month and donated it. Castiel made it seem as though it was just what the store made. No one needed to know that he padded the numbers. All that mattered, is that the people in need got fed.

His phone vibrated on the desk. Castiel saw that it was Crowley and he rolled his eyes. He could only imagine what his lawyer was calling to bitch about. “Yes Crowley.” The alpha didn’t try to cover the annoyance in his voice.

“Castiel I have some news regarding John Winchester.” Crowley said without any preamble. 

Castiel heart sped up. “Okay spit it out.”

“As you know Charlie didn’t find anything when she initially search. Well she decided to go internationally. Apparently he was arrested in Canada a week after he left the boys in the motel. The charges were drunk and disorderly conduct, destruction of private property and assault. He spent a week in jail before somehow getting out on bail. His trial date was two weeks ago but he never showed. He is also wanted for questioning in regards to a suspicious death that could be ruled soon as a homicide.” Crowley went silent waiting for his boss’ reaction.

“Damn it! Send Benny and Gadreel. I want him found and turned over to the authorities. Keep me informed Crowley because I don’t like surprises.” Castiel had warning in his voice.

“Yes sir. Do you want me to look into increasing security?” Crowley asked.

“Send Ketch, Toni and Mick. I want someone at the house at all times. I need to talk to Dean about taking one of them with them when they go out. I will not let John Winchester take the boys from me. They are adjusting so well. Dean is about to get his GED and Sam will be going to school in a month. I will not allow him to take that away from them.” Castiel took a few measured breaths to calm himself.

“Understood. Be careful yourself Cas. According to the file we have on him, he might try to challenge you.” Crowley warned.

“For Dean and Sam’s sake I hope he does not. If he does, it will be the last thing he does. Good day, Crowley.” Castiel hung up without letting Crowley respond. 

Castiel decided to go find Dean. He needed to inform the omega about his father and devise with Dean the best way to keep him and his brother safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Before Castiel was able to leave his office, he already had a confirmation email from Crowley regarding Benny and Gadreel’s assignment as well as an ETA for Mick and Ketch. Toni was completing an assignment for Gabriel and would be detained a couple of days. Castiel had to admire Crowley’s efficiency. The lawyer had only ever let him down once and since then the Scot had made sure it never happened again. Castiel felt himself soften some toward the alpha. He shot back an email thanking Crowley for his dedication and diligence.

Castiel found Dean and Sam at the kitchen table with Missouri. Sam was writing an essay on a book the school he was soon to attend, required its new students to read. Dean was working on algebra with Missouri. The young omega smelled annoyed and Cas chuckled when he remember something Dean had said the other day. “Why the hell do they have to make math more complicated by adding letters?!” The alpha had covered his laugh at the time with a cough. Dean didn’t look any happier today about letters being involved in his math work.

“Missouri can I borrow Dean for a moment?” Castiel said as he approached.

“Sure Castiel. I think he needs a break anyhow.” Missouri said smiling.

Cas had Dean follow him to the kitchen where the alpha started a fresh pot of coffee. “Dean I have had my associates looking into your father’s whereabouts. They have discovered that your father got into some trouble in Canada.” 

“What kind of trouble?” Dean looked uneasy.

“Drunk and disorderly, destruction of property, assault” Castiel relayed.

“Sounds like my Dad’s regular Saturday night. He drinks too much and gets into bar fights a lot.” Dean looked irritated.

“He is also wanted for questioning in regards to a suspicious death but he has gone off the radar and never showed up for his court dates.” Castiel was hoping maybe Dean would shed more light on his father’s character.

“My Dad is an asshole but I don’t see him as a murderer. He is probably off somewhere on a bender.” Dean averted his eyes from the alpha.

“Dean look at me. Your father’s actions do not reflect on you, okay? If John were to show back up, would you want to leave with him?” Castiel needed to know where Dean stood.

“No. He’ll keep Sam and me from getting an education. Plus he’ll just abandon us again at another motel. I want to stay here with you Cas regardless.” Dean blushed at the end.

“Good. That makes me happy. I am having Crowley send some people to help me keep you and Sam safe when I can’t be around. I want someone with you two at all times. John may show up and try to spirit you away even though he legally has no rights to you anymore. Your father is not exactly a law abiding person it seems.” Castiel paused and waited for Dean’s response.

“You’re not wrong. Cas we are causing you so many problems.” Dean reached out to grasp Cas hand.

The alpha entwined their fingers. “No Dean you bring my life purpose and joy. Everything I do is a labor of love for you and Sam. Don’t fret about any of this. I am here for you.” The omega smiled and Cas pulled him into a hug. Dean returned to Missouri to continue his algebra.

The alpha had no sooner returned to his office when his phone vibrated again. “Yes Crowley.” 

“We have a lead on John. Charlie believes he illegally crossed back into the USA yesterday. Gadreel and Benny are on it already. Boss I have a bad feeling about this.” Crowley seemed apprehensive. “It is starting to feel like it did with Bartholomew.”

Castiel sighed. The name of the man who killed his parent made knots form in his stomach. “You know I don’t like hearing that name.”

“Sorry boss just be careful.” Crowley pleaded.

“I will and Crowley… Thank you.” Castiel was massaging circles into his forehead.

“Night Boss.” Crowley said before the line went dead. 

Castiel hadn’t thought about Bartholomew in a long time. The name ate away at him like acid. Bart had been a greedy manipulative bastard. He was Cas’ uncle once upon a time before he destroyed almost every semblance of family Castiel had. Having to kill Bart was necessary. Castiel knew that but it didn’t mean his hands felt any cleaner. He never wanted to have to take another life but he would if it meant protecting his family.


	13. Chapter 13

It’s been a few weeks and the only news of John Winchester is about thirty seconds of grainy footage from a convenience store in California. Castiel allows himself to breathe a little easier knowing he is on the other side of the country for now at least. Sam has started school and has already made a few friends. Dean and Cas have been officially courting with Sam’s blessing. Castiel is so worried that something will burst his little bubble of joy.

Tonight Sam is at home with Missouri working on his homework. Castiel is staring lovingly across the table watching Dean as they have date night at their favorite diner. Once they finish their meal the alpha suggests they go for a walk in the park under the stars. 

When they round the corner that brings them to the overlook of the lake, Castiel drops to one knee in front of Dean. He opens a box and presents Dean with a silver band etched with star bursts and small diamonds. “Dean I want you to be my mate, not as alpha and omega but as equals. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want your worries to be mine. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Please say you’ll be mine.”

The alpha doesn’t have to wait long before Dean pulls him to his feet. “There is nothing I want more. You have given Sam and me a life we thought we could never have. I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.” Castiel said before kissing Dean. When they pull away Cas slides the ring on Dean’s left ring finger. “We’ll do this however you want. Do you want a ceremony?”

“Something small with just like Sammy and Missouri.” Dean says smiling.

“My cousin Gabriel will insist on coming. Are you okay with that?” Cas asks.

“Of course.” Dean answers softly.

“He’ll behave or I’ll throttle him.” Castiel threatens.

Dean laughs, “That would be quite the show.”

When they get home that night and share the news, they both receive big hugs from Sam and Missouri. That night Dean spends in Cas’ bed but they still only cuddle. Dean and Castiel decide that waiting until their wedding night is important to them. Castiel spends the last moments before he falls asleep tracing the silver band on Dean’s finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Somewhere in California ~

Benny and Gadreel have been following John Winchester’s trail for weeks now. They have discovered the man has gotten himself into a mess of trouble. They are not the only ones trying to get their hands on him. John Winchester apparently was running omegas across the border from Canada to be sold as sex slaves. He screwed up and a prized virgin male omega didn’t make it to the destination alive. Now the head of the organization has put in price on his head. “If we are lucky they’ll get to him first and we won’t have to worry about the deadbeat anymore.” Gadreel murmurs after taking a sip of beer.

“We’ll see Cher. We have to try to get to him first. I don’t want Novak thinking we aren’t doing our best. He is not one to be trifled with if he scares Crowley.” Benny said leaning back heavily in his chair.

“Yeah sure. John Winchester deserves whatever he gets. Whether it be death by the slave traders or whatever Castiel Novak decides to do to him.” Gadreel motioned to the bartender for another beer.

“Agreed. That better be your last beer. We have to stay sharp and leave at first light in the morning.” Benny warns.

“Not a problem” Gadreel sighs.

~ A few towns over ~  
John Winchester runs down an alley trying to stay in the shadows. He stops to lean against the wall to catch his breath. He had royally fucked up but he knows how he can fix it. John need to get back and pick up his sons. He’ll give Dean to Allister to replace the omega that got killed. Sam is old enough now that he doesn’t need mothering so he really doesn’t need Dean anymore anyways. John continues on in the darkness not knowing his new plan will certainly get him killed.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel told Dean that they could do whatever he desired for the wedding. Cost didn't matter to the alpha as long as his omega was happy. Dean blushed when he said the only thing he wanted was for it to be as soon as possible and he wanted it to take place in the park where Castiel proposed. Castiel smiled because Dean never ceased to amaze him.

With the help of Charlie, his very talented jack of all trades omega technician, Castiel was able to pull together a elegant but simple ceremony in two weeks. He rented tents just in case of weather was uncooperative but he hoped they would get married in the sunshine and dance at their reception under the stars.

John Winchester had totally dropped off the map over the last two weeks. Gadreel and Benny had joined Mick, Ketch and Toni as their security. They were going to need all hands on deck for the wedding especially since it had been leaked to the papers. Castiel was livid when it came out as front page news.

Castiel had been in his office doing paper work early one morning on his day off from working Angels' Grace a week before the wedding, when his phone rang. It was Crowley and Castiel braced himself for whatever was wrong now.

"Good Morning Crowley. Please tell me this is good news." Castiel said with pleading and exasperation in his voice.

"Sorry Boss. Have you seen the paper this morning?" Crowley said warily.

"No I have not." Castiel said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well you and Dean made the front page. Somehow they got wind of your nuptials. The time and place and everything is in the article. Should we postpone and reschedule?" Crowley asked.

Castiel let out the breath he had been holding in a long drawn out sigh. "No. Dean has his heart set on this. Get us more security and get Benny and Gadreel out canvassing. Tell them to take John's booking photo and canvass as much of the surrounding area as possible. If he shows up in the area I want to know. He is not taking Dean and Sam from me. I can only imagine what he'll do to them given what we know about him now." Castiel unbuttoned the top couple buttons of his shirt leaning back in his desk chair.

"Have you told Dean about the omega that died in his care?" Crowley asked.

"Yes. It was a conversation I didn't want to have. Just telling him his father was involved in the workings of the omega sex trade was bad enough. Then telling him that he OD a male omega on sedatives while trying to smuggle him across the boarder was much worse. Dean cried himself to sleep that night. Sam knows that his father is a fugitive and that they need to stay away from him. Sam already mistrusted John based on how he treated Dean since he presented. Neither of them wish to have any contact with their father." Castiel was willing to do anything to make sure they never had to.

"I am going to file a restraining order against John so that if he does show up, you will have the law behind you if you have to take matters into your own hands." Crowley said knowingly.

"I never want to have to take another life again but if it means keeping Dean and Sam safe, I will without hesitation. Like I said get Gadreel and Benny out there and get me as much security as you can find. Vet them well." Castiel said with all his authority in his voice.

"Sure thing boss. I will contact you if anything else comes to my attention." Crowley said as he prepared to end the call.

"You do that." Castiel said before hanging up.

"Damn it!" Cas cursed to the empty room. John Winchester was becoming a major thorn in his side. He couldn't wait until he was dealt with so he could go back to his quiet life. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life loving Dean and making sure Sam had everything he needed to become the beautiful person he was becoming. John Winchester was the only thing that could stand in the way of that. If he knew what was good he would stay away from Castiel and what was his.

~~~~~~~~~~

John Winchester couldn't believe what he was reading. His worthless omega son was marry an incredibly wealthy alpha. He smirked, "Well I can use this." He would get what he could out of this Castiel Novak and then he'd turn Dean over to Alistair anyway. Why not kill two birds with one stone. He'd solve his money flow problems and get Alistair's goons off his back. "Win... Win" John said to himself as he held out his thumb to hitch a ride.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had his GED and he was getting married in just a few days. His alpha was perfect in every way. Castiel was already asking Dean what he wanted to do next with his education. Castiel wasn't asking him to have pups and be a good little house omega. No Cas wanted him to live out his dreams. He told Cas he wanted to go to culinary school. Castiel had smiled and started researching to find the best ones for him. 

Sam was doing well in school and he had a girlfriend named Jess. She was a sweet but smart omega. Dean liked her. Sam had recently talked about wanting to become a lawyer so he could put the bad guys away. Dean was proud of him.

All this happiness couldn't drown out Dean's worry. He knew his father was out their like a shadow. His father was a lot worse than he ever could have imagined. Dean breathed deeply and let the worry fall away. He trusted Cas to keep him and Sam safe. He knew his alpha would to the last breath, he just hoped it didn't come to that.


	15. Chapter 15

Last night was the first time in a while that Dean slept by himself and not with his alpha. Cas and him decided to go with tradition and not see each other before the wedding. They spent the night in the same house just apart in separate rooms. Dean hated every moment. Castiel had risen at first light and left for the park to make sure everything was perfect for their ceremony. Dean smiled thinking about how much effort his alpha put in making sure he was happy. He had never been treated like this ever. 

His father had treated him like an alpha in training until he presented as an omega. That is when the abuse started. John had taken every freedom from him and proceeded to tear him down every way he could. John convinced him that not only had he failed to be an alpha but he was worthless as an omega as well. Now though he knew that was all lies his father used to control him. Castiel loved everything about him and he supported Dean in whatever he wanted to do. The only thing he was grateful to John Winchester for was abandoning them so Sam and him could find their way to Cas.

Dean looked in the mirror making sure his tie was straight. Sam stood behind him in his own suit smiling at him. “You look great Dean. You clean up well.”

“Thanks Bro.” Dean said taking a deep calming breath.

“Don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine. Cas won’t let anything happen. He adores you. I think he’d take on both heaven and hell for you.” Sam said with a chuckle.

“You’re right. He is the best kind of man and alpha. He is so good to me and you. He treats you like a son he is so proud of.” Dean smiles at Sam in the mirror.

“Agreed. Sometimes I think it is all a dream but then I wake every morning to find it’s not.” Sam says happily.

“Yes. Well we better be on our way. I don’t want to keep Cas waiting.” Dean hurries down the stairs with Sam on his heels. Dean drives the Impala with Sam riding shotgun. Toni and Mick follow in a black SUV for security. Castiel has hired a small army of security for the wedding. Dean just can’t seem to get his father’s dark shadow off him.

When Dean arrives at the park there is a small tent set up for him to wait in until it is time for the ceremony. Sam stays with him and keeps him company. Toni and Mick stand outside to give them a measure of privacy. They ended up inviting about forty people to the wedding. He has yet to meet Gabriel, Castiel’s cousin, but he knows that will change at the reception. He both wants to meet him and is nervous to all at the same time.

It is only a few minutes until he is supposed to walk down the aisle, when screams are heard in the distance. Dean and Sam peek their heads out of the tent to see flames in the distance. Part of the forest surrounding the park has been set ablaze. Also, Dean notices Toni and Mick are no longer stationed outside. Dean pulls Sam back inside and clutches his brother close. Something has gone terribly wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel has had one of the most hectic days of his life but it will all be worth it to see the happiness on his omega’s face. He has dealt with florists, caterers, and a small family of geese that were reluctant to leave the site where the ceremony was to take place. The violinist he hired plane was delayed but luckily not enough to ruin the day. Everything was finally all together. 

He had been notified fifteen minutes ago that Dean had arrived and was in his tent waiting. Castiel heart beat a little faster knowing his beloved was here. It was the final few minutes when everything went to shit. The fire started abruptly and spread so quickly that Castiel knew it was arson. His first thought was of Dean and Sam because he had no doubt this was John Winchester’s doing. 

Castiel took out his cell phone and sent a text to Dean. * Stay in the tent. I am coming for you. *

Dean quickly replied, * Hurry… something is wrong… Toni and Mick are gone. *

Castiel was already running in the direction of the tent but this spurred him on even faster. He wished he had wings so he could fly to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam huddled close together. Dean looked around nervously. He knew Cas was on his way but he would feel much better if his alpha was here now. The flap of the tent pulled back and Dean prayed it was his alpha. It wasn’t. There stood John fucking Winchester with an evil arrogant smirk on his face. “Well my boys it is time to come home to your father.” He announced.

Sam hid his face in Dean’s chest. “We’re not going anywhere with you. You don’t have legal rights to either me or Sam. Castiel is our guardian.” Dean spat at him with venom.

“Yes I know all about your rich alpha. I am sure he will pay a pretty price to get you back. Once I get him to pay up, I am giving you to a friend of mine to settle a debt. You’ll never see your precious Castiel ever again. You’re going to spend the rest of your life taking knots for whoever pays for you. Alistair will get off my back and I’ll have your alpha’s money. I’ll be sitting pretty.” John had been slowly advancing toward them while he spoke.

Dean leaned down and whispered in Sam’s ear. “Run and find Cas.”

“But…” Sammy stammered.

“Go.” Dean commanded. Sam bolted and got past John and out the tent.

John growled, “Doesn’t matter you’re the one I need anyway.”

“I am not just going to let you take me.” Dean growled back.

“What is a weak worthless omega like you going to do anyway?” John sneers.

Dean bends down without taking his eyes off John and pulled a blade from his ankles. “Come on and find out how weak I am you bastard.” Dean challenges.

John laughs maniacally and lunges at Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel is almost knocked over by Sam who runs headlong into him crying. “Sam why are you not with Dean?”

“He told me to go to you. Dad is there and he wants to take Dean. He talked about getting you to pay to get Dean back but he plans to give him to someone else and not give him back.” Sam sobs out.

“Not going to happen. Come on.” Castiel says taking off in a run in the direction of Dean’s tent holding Sam’s hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean mange to get a couple of good licks in before John was able to knock the knife out of his hands. John is bleeding from multiple cuts but Dean was never able to get close enough to give an incapacitating blow. John manages to wrestle Dean to the ground. He starts choking Dean and the omega almost loses consciousness when John is abruptly pulled off of him.

Dean chokes and coughs but the room still goes black as he slips away briefly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel finds John slowly choking the life out of Dean. He sees red and his alpha takes over. He jerks John up by the hair, startling him so bad John releases Dean. John immediately tries to strike at Cas but he is no match for him. Castiel had John Winchester face down on the ground with his hands painfully restrained behind his back in no time. Cas puts his foot on the back of John’s head and then growls out, “Give me a reason to kill you. I dare you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sam watched helplessly from the tent opening as Castiel pulled his father off of Dean. Dean collapsed to the ground and Sam ran to his brother trusting that Castiel would handle John. Dean lost consciousness for a few moments but he finally opened his eyes much to Sam’s relief. 

When the brothers turned their attention back to what was happening around them they found John unconscious with a bloody face. Castiel was restraining the unconscious alpha with zip ties, while Gadreel and Benny watched from the tent opening. Sam held his brother and thank the gods for Castiel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John Winchester laid on the ground yelling curses at Castiel. Castiel kept firm pressure on John’s head with his foot and held his hands tight behind his back. John flailed and tried to kick Castiel. “What did I say?!” Castiel fumed. “Submit or I’ll end you.”

“Fuck you!” John cursed still trying to get free. Castiel took a deep breath and took his foot off John’s head and kick him hard in the face. John cursed as he spit blood onto the ground and continued to struggle. Castiel had had enough. He reared back and kicked John as hard as he could in the face. Blessedly John went limp on the ground.

“Hey Boss.” Castiel heard from behind him. Benny was speaking with Gadreel standing behind him.

“You have cuffs on you?” Castiel asked glancing back at them.

“No but I have zip ties.” Benny offered with a devious grin.

“That’ll do.” Castiel said taking the bundle of zip ties from Benny. Castiel secured John hands behind his back and secured his legs together with the zip ties.

With John neutralized, he now looked to where Sam and Dean were huddled together across the tent. “Are you okay sweetheart?” Castiel said as he made his way to Dean.

Dean looked up at Cas and said in a rough voice, “Yeah just really sore.” Dean rubbed his throat where bruises were already starting to show. Dean looked at his bloody father with disgust. “Is he dead?”

“No, I knocked him unconscious. He may be of use to the FBI, if they can get him to talk. That omega trafficking ring needs to be taken down.” Castiel said with disappointment. He really wished he could kill John but then others might suffer. His need for justice would have to wait.

Dean nodded, “He ruined our wedding.” The omega said as tears threatened to fall. 

“Dean, please don’t cry. I will get this sorted and if it is just me, you and Sam… I don’t care. All that matters is that we love one another.” Castiel said holding Dean’s hand.

Dean nodded because he didn’t trust himself to speak. “Love you” Dean managed to rasp out after a moment.

“Love you too!” Castiel said pulling Dean and then Sam into a hug. The two most important people to him were okay. That was all he needed.

Castiel left Gadreel and Benny to watch over Dean and Sam after the paramedics checked out Dean. The police took the unconscious John Winchester into custody. Mick and Toni were found unconscious in the woods. John had used the same sedative he had accidently killed the omega with. They were being rushed to the hospital because it was uncertain what quantity they were give. Castiel hoped they recovered.

Castiel went to see if he could salvage some semblance of their wedding. He wasn’t going to let the sun set without marrying Dean. He wouldn’t let John take this away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - wedding... and the chapter after that.... smut warning!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written in a while. Recently it was discovered I have a spot on my lung. I am a three time cancer survivor and the doctors think it is possible it has reoccurred there. The place is in a dangerous spot so they are reluctant to biopsy it right now so I have to go through imaging over the next few months to see if there is any change. This not knowing has put me in a bad headspace not conducive to writing. I hope now to be back and bring you more of this fic as well as others I have planned. Hope you enjoy this installment.

Dean had been checked out by the paramedics and Castiel was relieved to find out that John had done no permanent damage to his precious omega. The fire John started as a distraction had been brought under control but not before destroying three acres of pristine forest. Just another reason Cas wished he could have killed John. Castiel was also notified that Mick had woken up but Toni had slipped into a coma and the doctors felt that it was only a matter of time before she died. Another sin for John to answer to.

Castiel set the rest of his security to the task of righting chairs that had been knocked over and entertaining what little remained of their guests. The violinist played non-stop calming music and Cas made a note the quadrupled what they were paying him. 

Castiel personally washed Dean’s tear streaked face. “Sweetheart do you feel up to continuing with the ceremony?”

“Yes, just don’t leave me.” Dean pleaded.

“Never.” Castiel promised.

Breaking with tradition and their original plans, Castiel and Dean walked side by side down the aisle in front of the twenty guests that remained. Gabriel and Sam awaited them with encouraging smiles. Dean had only met Cas’ cousin Gabriel briefly but he gleamed right away that he was a jokester and rarely took anything seriously. He seemed to be taking this seriously though.

Sam of course stood up with Dean and Gabriel with Castiel. They did standard vowels and Castiel was grateful because it had been such a trying day, he didn’t believe they were capable of much more than repeat after me.

When the officiator asked for the rings Sam and Gabe presented simple matching silver bands. Dean and Cas had decided that although Castiel was wealthy they didn’t want that wealth factored too much into their union. The simple bands were inscribed on the inside with “Forever Yours.” After they were pronounced husbands they had a brief reception.

They had their first dance to “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri. Dean was almost dead on his feet so Cas scooped him up and took him home. Sam was staying with Gabriel at a hotel to give them privacy for their mating. Tomorrow after they mated they would leave for their honeymoon if Dean now felt up to it.

Dean was quiet on the ride home. Cas searched out Dean’s hand with the one he wasn’t driving with. “Are you afraid?”

Dean smiled at his husband. “Not at all. I can’t wait to be your mate it has just been a long day. There is a lot to process.”

“We can postpone. Give you a few days to heal and recover mentally.” Castiel said giving Dean’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“No Cas. That would be a victory for John. I won’t let him change our plans. I want to be yours completely tonight. Then I want to leave on our honeymoon as we planned tomorrow. Hopefully by the time we return we’ll have good news for everyone.”

“Dean does that mean what I think?” Cas asked sounding breathless.

“Yes Cas. I am hoping when we return we can announce we are having our first pup.” Dean said dreamily.

“You’re so perfect. I love you.” Cas pledged as they pulled into the driveway. Cas went around and scooped Dean up and backed him into the house. His omega was the strongest person he knew and Cas felt blessed for it.


	19. Chapter 19

Cas had arranged for a limo to drive him and his omega home from their reception. Gabriel and Sam would bring the Impala home tomorrow after they had left for their honeymoon. Cas was still keeping the destination of the honeymoon a secret as a surprise for his precious omega. Tomorrow they would have lunch with Sam and Gabe before they were dropped off at the airport to depart for their trip.

When the limo pulled up in front of their house, Cas made sure to get out first. Before Dean's feet hit the ground, Castiel used his alpha strength to scoop up his husband and carry him to the house. Dean giggled and hid his face in his alpha's neck. If asked later he would deny he did such a thing.

Castiel puts Dean down once they were inside and the front door was closed. "My love would you join me in the dining room?" the alpha asked with a charming smile.

Dean threaded his fingers with Cas', "Lead the way my alpha." Cas would never get tired of Dean calling him that. When they entered the dining room, Dean gasps. The table was adorned with lit candles and roses. The table was set with their wedding meal that Dean thought had been ruined my John’s acts of violence.

"Since our wedding dinner was a bust, I had the caterers bring what they could salvage here for us. I'd much rather it just be with you anyway. I also had them pack meals for Sam and Gabe to take back to the hotel." Castiel said as he looked fondly at Dean.

"How can you be so perfect?" Dean asked with adoration and wonder.

"I am far from perfect Dean. You make me better through just by giving me your love." Cas spoke genuinely. "I love and adore you. Let us eat so we can enjoy our first night as husbands." Cas lovingly suggested. Dean let out an involuntary whimper. He knew Cas was talking about their mating and the idea sent a thrill through the omega. Dean was eager to be claimed by his husband who treated him like an equal as well as something to be cherished. Castiel only wanted what was best for Dean which was a major reason the omega loved the alpha so much.

They ate with very little conversation. Mostly they spoke with gestures and sweet glances at one another. They were both a little nervous but they took comfort from each other.

When they finished eating the alpha rose from his seat holding out a hand to the omega. Castiel started to lead them toward the stairs and their bedroom. “Shouldn’t we clean up first?” Dean said looking back at the dirty dishes.

“No need. I have a cleaning service coming in the morning to deep clean the entire house. Sam will not be too happy to come home to the house reeking of our mating.” Castiel says smiling at Dean.

Dean blushes and looks away from his alpha briefly. “I see.” He says almost as a whisper as he blushes.

“Now… now… none of that. Embarrassment is uncalled for. You are my husband and soon to be mate. You and I are entering into a new phase of our lives. I know we are both nervous but what we are about to do is pure and right.” Castiel’s speech not only gives the alpha confidence but also bring Dean’s eyes back up from the floor and on him. 

“Yes.” Dean says simply with a smile as he squeezes the alpha’s hand as they continue toward their now shared completely bedroom.

Once inside their room with the door closed, there is still an air of nervousness but also of excitement. “Dean.” Cas says with such longing and want in his voice. Dean goes to the bed and sits on the edge keeping his eyes on his alpha. Dean removes his shirt and drops it to the floor at his feet with little fanfare. Castiel crosses the room and drops to his knees in front of the omega. Castiel can’t resist lavishing kisses and nips on the omega’s nipples. Dean moans and writhes at the alpha’s attention makes his nipples hard as slick starts to slide from his hole.

“Cas please.” Dean begs. The omega is not even sure exactly what he is asking for. The desire to be claimed is becoming overwhelming. Cas removes his own shirt and stands and gestures for Dean to stand with him. Cas slowly removes Dean pants and then his underwear. The alpha lets his eyes roam over his husband. Dean’s small omega cock is already half hard. Castiel’s mouth waters at the idea of taking his husbands member into his mouth but the alpha is quickly distracted from this thought as the omega stretches out on the bed seductively spreading his legs for his alpha.

“Dean you are beautiful.” Cas declares as Dean averts his eyes and blushes. Cas crawls in between Dean’s spread legs after losing the rest of his clothing. Dean takes in the sight if the alpha’s hard cock and gasps. His alpha is like all alphas and is very well endowed. The omega’s scent sours a bit with apprehension. “Dean look at me.” Cas instructs. The omega makes eye contact and Cas continues, “I am going to make this good for you. I am going to be slow and gentle. At any time you feel discomfort or want to stop, you need only tell me. I won’t hurt you my love.” Cas declares.

Dean smiles at his alpha with a nod. “Alright Cas. I trust you.”

Castiel beams. All he want is to make Dean happy. His omega’s happiness he feels is directly responsible for his own. Cas starts his ministrations by kissing Dean to breathlessness before trailing kissing down Dean’s body. When he comes to the omega’s dick he lays a kiss on the head before licking it from base to the head. Dean arches off the bed and moans so prettily for him. Castiel smirks before nipping playfully at Dean’s thigh.

The alpha reaches between Dean’s legs and circles his index fingers around Dean’s already wet hole. “Are you ready my love?” Cas asks once more.

“Yes please alpha!” Dean pleads.

Cas plunges his finger in and Dean greedily pushes against the alpha’s hand trying to get it as deep as possible. “Now easy sweetheart.” Cas warns. The alpha takes his time opening Dean up. Once he has three fingers in and the omega is a needy mess, Cas withdraws his fingers and lines up his aching cock with the omega’s slick hole. He presses slowly in as he monitors Dean’s face for any sign that it doesn’t feel good. Once he is fully sheathed in the omega he stills partly to let Dean adjust and also so he doesn’t preemptively pop his knot. 

Once Castiel feels calm enough he starts to move and slowly builds up to a good rhythm. Dean is clawing at Cas’ skins as he loudly moans. The alpha doesn’t last as long as he likes. Soon is knot is catching on the omega’s rim. He manages a few more thrusts before his knot locks them together. He roots in Dean’s neck and finds the right spot before biting and claiming his mate. The omega climaxes at the moment of the bite. Cas licks the blood away before baring his neck and encouraging Dean to mark him as well. The alpha finds himself climaxing again when Dean bites him.

They both fall asleep as their blood bond cements them together as life long mates.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I have been gone so long. My health has improved. I hope to be posting regular again. Thanks to all of you for your kind words and prayers.

Even though Castiel awoke in the middle of the night with his body ready for a round two with his mate, he decided to ignore his arousal in favor of letting his omega sleep. Dean would be going into heat in about a week so the omega needed his rest now. They would have a few days to enjoy their honeymoon in public before Cas took them to a secluded location for the duration of his mate's heat. Dean would be taken care of and pampered and hopefully afterwards they would be announcing and preparing for their first pup.

The couple finally managed to rouse themselves around 10am, and they bumbled into the shower together. After slowly stroking each other to completion, they washed each other in turn.

Gabriel and Sam would be arriving at the house to pick them up around 11:30 am in order to take them to lunch and then the airport. Dean was still in a haze from the last orgasm his alpha had given him in the shower. Castiel was dressing Dean, who basically a limp doll on the bed. The alpha didn't mind because he loved pampering and taking care of his omega. Dean was Castiel's husband and mate. All the alpha wanted was to see him happy, relaxed, and sated.

When Dean came back to his senses the first thing he did was kiss Cas. "Love you so much." Dean said whispering it like a precious secret.

"Love you too. Time to get up my love. Gabriel and Sam will be here soon to pick us up." Cas said as he ran his fingers through the omega's hair.

"Damn, I haven't packed Cas!" Dean said looking around the room with anxiety.

"Easy. I have packed for you." Cas said easing the omega's worries.

"Where are we going. You still haven't even given me a clue." Dean said trying not to pout. The omega did not like being left in the dark but he trusted Cas.

"You will see when we arrive." Cas said smiling gleefully.

"At least I will know when we get to the gate at the airport." Dean said trying to claim a small victory.

"Nope. Not even then. We are taking my private jet." Cas said once again still smiling.

"Your private jet?!" Dean said with surprise and veiled apprehension. The omega was still alarmed that his mild mannered and down to earth alpha was semi secretly a million maybe even a billionaire. Dean didn't know the particulars and did not want to.

"Yes Dean. I don't feel comfortable having my newly mated omega around a bunch of people on a commercial flight. Also I know you are not a fan of air travel. I feel that I can keep you more occupied and comfortable on my jet." Cas said with a smirk.

"Cas are you planning for us to knot on the jet?" Dean said with a snicker.

"Maybe." Castiel said slightly blushing.

"My alpha blushing." Dean said with love in his voice. "I think that sounds awesome Cas. You do the job like you did last night, I might never know we are in the air."

Castiel said through laughter, "I love you so much my omega." Dean answered his alpha's declaration with a bruising kiss.

They had just made it down the stairs with their suitcases when they heard a horn outside. "Guess they are here." Dean said with apparent anxiety coloring his voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cas said pulling Dean in close.

"So much has happened. With us mated and what my father did, I guess it is all kind of catching up to me." Dean admitted.

"I am here for you Dean. I'll never let anything hurt you if it is the last thing I do. You are my life. These next few days I want to show you adventure and then when your heat arrives, I want to treasure you. I will keep you safe and sated. These are my pledges to you beyond loving you until my last breath my omega." Cas said stroking his mate's cheek.

"Damn Cas! When you put your mind to it, you really have a way with words." Dean said a little breathless.

"It's all you." Cas said kissing Dean like a promise. They were interrupted by multiple blares of a horn. "We better get out there before Gabe drags us out."

"I'd like to see your short goofy cousin try." Dean smirked.

"When he is properly motivated, he can accomplish more than you know." Cas said opening the door for Dean.

Gabriel was waiting in the car with Sam riding shotgun. Of course his cousin was in his brand new Jaguar which he'd had custom painted electric purple. "Gabriel what the hell!" Dean said with disdain when he opened the back door to get in as Cas put their luggage in the trunk.

"What's the matter Dean-o?" Can't handle the awesomeness of my car." Gabriel said grinning in the rear view mirror.

"It is a crime against good taste Gabe. It is so ostentatious that you should be ashamed." Deam admonished.

"I told him the same when he sent in his request for this monstrosity to the manufacturer." Castiel said settling himself in close to his Dean. 

"At least I don't drive a bucket of junk like you, my dear cousin." Gabriel said in retort.

"It runs Gabe and that is all that matters. I don't feel showing off ones wealth in the form of an automobile is very savory." Cas said giving his cousin a smitey face.

"Whatever Cassie! You do you and I do me." Gabriel said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"The color his pretty awful Gabe." Sam chimed in from the passenger seat.

"Shut in Samsquatch!" Gabriel said and they all had a good chuckle. 

They pulled into the parking lot of a local upscale restaurant called The Holy Sigil. They were immediately seated, even though people were waiting. Dean just caught the waitress pulling off a sign from the table that said reserved for VIP's before they sat down. A waitress was there immediately to take their order. Every employee seemed to be watching them and bending over backwards for them.

Once their meals were delivered, Dean couldn't stay silent about it any longer. "Why is everyone looking at us like we are celebrities or something?" Dean blurted out.

Castiel looked embarrassed and Gabriel smiled at his cousin's discomfort. "Well Dean-o it is because your dear Castiel is the owner of this fine establishment along with quite a few others in the town. Anytime a business gets in trouble of closing in this town, my cousin buys them. He renovates them and keeps them open so no one loses their jobs. Cas is quite the business humanitarian. He tries to keep it all hush hush because he doesn't like the notoriety but it's impossible to stay completely incognito." Gabriel smirks as he takes a much too large bite of his food.

Dean looks over at Cas who has only become redder after Gabriel's speech. The omega grasps his alpha's hand under the table and just looks at him with adoration. "You really are an angel." Dean whispers for only Cas to hear.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do." Cas says staring down at the table. Dean pulls up Cas' face toward him and kisses his husband passionately.

"Ew gross!" Sam whines.

Gabriel smacks Sam upside the head. "Leave them be. They are disgustingly cute but they deserve it." Sam rubs his head but says no more as Cas and Dean kiss on and off during their meal.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean was already getting jittery and they were just in the parking lot of the airport. "Dean, sweetheart, take a deep breath." Cas instructed rubbing Dean's shoulders.

"It's okay Cas. I'll make it through." Dean said as he entered the airport pulling the suitcase that Castiel had packed for him. When they boarded the jet Dean gasped. "Wow Cas this is very nice."

"I don't use it much. Usually Gabriel uses it for business. He takes care of the majority of the family's businesses. I prefer a more quiet and private existence" Castiel says as he stores their luggage. Castiel takes Dean's hand and leads him over to the leather sofas that occuppy the front of the plane's cabin. The alpha sits down and pats the the cushion beside him. Dean looks where Cas is indicating and smirks as he sits right in his alpha's lap.

"Alpha?" Dean remarks looking around the cabin.

"There is a bedroom in the back of the cabin as well as a full bathroom." Castiel says answering the omega's unsaid question.

"Well Alpha, if you don't have to talk to the pilot or anything, I say you take me back there and knot me good."

"If that is what you wish, my omega." Cas says kissing Dean's neck. "You know it is a seven hour flight. I may need to knot you more than once."

"Sounds awesome." Dean says dragging his alpha toward the back of the plane.

~~~~

Dean woke up many hours later with blue eyes watching him. "Cas you know it is kind of creepy when you watch me sleep."

"It is hard not to watch you my handsome omega." Castiel replied.

"Have we landed yet?"Dean aksed.

"Not for a few more hours." Cas replied.

"Well alpha I think you have just enough time to knot me again and shower." Dean replied.

"Yes my love." Cas whispered as he reached his fingers for Dean's already slick and well used hole.

~~~~~~  
Dean was dressing in the clothes Cas laid out for him after their shower. His boots were new and he had never seen them before. Castiel had bought him hiking boots. Well at least he had a clue to what activity they were doing just no idea where they would be doing it. It was defiantly somewhere far from home but that was the extent of his musings on the subject. 

When they disembarked Dean saw a sign that said Glasgow. "Cas you brought me to Scotland?"

"Yes. As you can tell by the clothes I picked for you we are going to be exploring nature." Castiel says with fanfare.

Dean's mouth is still hanging open when he says again "Scotland?!"

"Yes. Are you okay my love?" Cas says looking at his omega with real concern.

"Yeah. Never thought in my wildest dreams you'd bring me all the way to Scotland to go hiking." Dean says finally closing his mouth.

"My parents and I would come here for a week or so every summer when I was young. We would hike, camp and watch the wildlife. My father was an avid bird watcher. He was a particular fan of a bird called capercaillie that nests around Loch Lomond, which is where we are headed." Cas says directing Dean to a vehicle with a tall alpha standing by it. The man from a distance reminds Dean of Sam. "Gadreel it is nice to see you again. Is everything arranged?" Cas says as Gadreel opens the back door of the sedan for them.

"Yes Sir. Everything has been set per your instructions. Crowley will meet with you before you go into seclusion next week with the paperwork you requested. Are their any changes you need you need to make to you itinerary?" Gadreel asks getting into the driver seat.

"No Gadreel. Everything should go as I have set it." Castiel responds as he rubs circles into Dean back.

"All the supplies you requested are in backpacks in the trunk. If I don't get a chance to say it later, congratulation Mr. and Mr. Novak. I hope you have a wonderful honeymoon." Gadreel says with a smile in the rear view mirror as he pulls out of the airport parking lot.

Cas just smiles and pulls Dean in closer. The omega lays his head on the alpha's shoulder and just enjoys a quiet peaceful moment with his husband.

When Gadreel pulls off into a clearing, Dean is confused. He had expected for their to be at least a campground but all he sees is a sign for a trail. Castiel hops out and pulls out two large backpacks, a two person sleeping bag and a tent. The alpha puts the smaller of the packs on the omega back and attaches the sleeping bag to it. Cas takes the larger pack and the tent.

"See you in two days sir. If anything changes the satalite phone is fully charged and in your pack. Have a good time." Gadreel says before popping back in the car and driving off.

"Cas, do you know where you're taking us?" Dean says imagining them lost in the wilderness.

"Yes. I would never put you in danger. I am familiar with this trail and any dangers we might encounter. I have a GPS and a satellite phone just in case anything unforeseen happens. You trust me?" the alpha asks stoically. 

"Yes. Lead the way alpha!" Dean says with a mischievous grin. Castiel chuckles as he leads Dean toward the trail head and their next adventure.


	22. Chapter 22

They had been hiking about three and a half hours and although Dean was tired, he was smiling. At first the omega had been worried that the trail would be to difficult for him. It wasn't that he was physically unfit, he was just not an experienced hiker. He need not to have worried because his alpha had picked out a trail not for its difficulty but for its beauty and abundance of wildlife.

They had seen many animals, birds and flowers of which his alpha knew some of the most obscure facts about. Cas when it came to nature was even a bigger softy than he was in his everyday life. Dean knew that Castiel had experienced difficulty in forming relationships before due to his non-alpha like disposition. The alpha had found that the only omegas that had sought him out in the past had only been in it because they had found out he was loaded. Castiel didn't want to be desired for what had destroyed his parents and Dean could understand that. He loved Cas for what the others had seen as faults and that is what made their bond so strong.

It was getting toward evening as the sun was getting lower in the western sky. The omega's stomach growled rather loudly and the alpha ahead of him chuckled. Castiel reached back and took his lover's hand, "Not long now my love. We are almost there."

"Almost where Cas. I feel like my stomach is eating my back." Dean said pouting a little which he would deny later.

Cas chuckled again, "You will see and I promise you won't be disappointed." His alpha was being cryptic which made Dean pout just that much more.

They were coming up a slight hill that leveled off into a plateau. When they came over the rise just as the sun was about to set, Dean gasped. Laid out before him was paradise. In the clearing lanterns were lit and hanging in the few trees that dotted the clearing. A roaring fire that looked to be just started was in the middle of the clearing. Two adirondack chairs sat side by side next to the blaze. Cooking pots and utensils along with a large cooler sat alongside that. There was a space not far from the fire that had been cleared and lined with leaves that was just big enough to pitch their two person tent. A nice two person hammock swayed in the breeze hung between two trees to the left of the campfire. "Cas what is all this?" Dean said with astonishment.

"This is where we will camp for the night." Cas said with a smile as he squeezed the omega's hand.

"I am pretty sure most campers would call this cheating." Dean admonished.

"Possibly but this is our honeymoon. One day we will comeback and rough it but this trip I want to spoil you." Castiel said with lilt of nervousness.

"Alpha this is like a fairy-tale. Thank you." Dean said pulling Cas into a chaste kiss that turned rather sultry before they forced themselves to pull apart.

Cas busied himself pulling items from the cooler as he began preparation for their feast. Dean began pitching their tent on the bed of soft leaves. When Dean finished with the tent he joined Cas in one of the chairs as they watched a stew bubble over the fire. The quiet was companionable but Dean felt the need to show his love and gratitude to his husband. He wanted to serenade Cas but he needed just the right song.

Finally the omega had it. Dean stood in front of Cas looking at the love of his life for a moment before settling himself in the alpha's lap. The chair groaned under their combined weight but held. Cas wrapped his arms tight around him which gave Dean the courage to start to sing.

"Have I told you lately that I love you... Have I told you there's no one else above you.... You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness.... Ease my troubles that's what you do." 

Dean wasn't able to get out anymore of the song because his lips had been seized by the alpha. The kiss was bruising and filled with want and passion. It was apparent to the omega that Cas loved him just as much if not more desperately than the omega loved the alpha. It was a love so deep it hurt.

Cas' hand wondered underneath Dean's tee shirt. The alpha stroked and tweaked his nipples until they were hard and slick was slowly trickling down the omega thigh. "Cas I want you so bad but we'll ruin our dinner if you knot me now." Dean said reluctantly.

Castiel pulled his hand from underneath Dean's shirt and stroked through the omega's brown locks. "I know sweetheart. You re just so sexy, especially when you sing. You turn me on in ways I've never felt before. I could lose myself forever right here in your body." the alpha confessed.

"Damn Cas... not helping" the omega said sounding strained.

Cas chuckled and pushed the omega up to standing. "Let's finish dinner and then I'll knot you under the stars." 

"Yes.. yes... let's do that." Dean said with hungry eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

After they had eaten the meal the alpha had prepared their hormones had calmed down a bit, so they laid in the large hammock together. Castiel pointed out constellations and telling the stories behind them. As the fire died down the alpha extinguished the lanterns as they made their way to the tent. 

That night Cas took Dean slowly. They didn't fuck but made slow love to one another until they fell asleep knotted together and sharing slow languid kisses.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

When they woke up the next morning, Dean found the campsite had been cleaned up for them and two thermoses of hot coffee and a box of blueberry muffins had been left for them. 

"Cas if I didn't know any better I would think you have fairies working for you." Dean commented

"We are in Scotland." Cas laughed. "No Dean. I just have really devoted and well paid people who work for me. I wanted this to be special, even in the small details." the alpha admitted.

"Well they deserve a raise. These muffins are fantastic." Dean said with his mouth full as Cas laughed at his husbands enthusiasm.

They took down the tent together and headed out on the trail again. Dean smiled to himself because who knew what his alpha had in store for him next.


	23. Chapter 23

They paused for their lunch in a clearing, sitting on a large boulder that was partially covered in luscious moss. At first they were quiet as they ate the sandwiches, chips, and pie Castiel seemed to magically produce from his pack. If Dean was to guess they were probably left by the alpha's little fairies who had cleaned up their campsite that morning.

Once they were done eating, Cas put all the garbage in his pack and then laid back on the rock looking up at the bright blue sky. Dean crawled over to Cas not saying a word and laid his head on the alpha's chest. Dean fell asleep quickly as Cas rubbed slow circles into his back.

When Dean awoke the sun was past its zenith and into the western sky. Cas was gone and Dean's head was laying on his pack. Dean felt dread build in his heart. Where was his alpha?

Dean followed Castiel's scent and as the alpha's scent grew stronger the knot in the omega's stomach gradually released. Dean came upon his mate crouched by a stream holding their water bottles watching an otter play in the stream. Dean as quietly as possible sidled up to the alpha and sat upon the ground next to him. Cas without looking put his arm around Dean. After a few moments more watching the otter, the alpha turned and kissed Dean on the forehead. Words were not needed because the peace and love between them was all the communication that they needed. Once the otter went on its way, the couple went back to the clearing to collect their packs and continue their hike hand in hand.

About an hour later they came out on the banks of Loch Lomond. Dean gasped at just how beautiful it was. The reflections off the water from the surrounding hills and the blue sky were magical. "Cas have you pulled me into an actual fairy-tale?" Dean asked as he walked dumbfounded next to his alpha.

Cas chuckled before responding, "It is a beautiful place but it doesn't compare to you my love."

"Sappy alpha." Dean said with a grin holding Cas' hand.

They were coming upon an empty dock. Dean looked around but there was no boats or people in sight. The omega looked at his alpha questioningly. Cas in turn looked at his watch and cryptically responded. "Any minute now."

A few moments later Dean heard a plane's approach. The alpha and omega watched as a bright orange amphibious plane landed on the water and slowly maneuvered up to the dock.

"Cas there is no way in hell I am getting in that thing." Dean said taking a step back toward the tree line.

"One of my oldest friends is the pilot. I promise it will be completely safe and the views will be so worth it." Cas squeezed Dean's hand in his. "I promise I'll never let go."

"Alright but if things get sketchy I want back on solid ground as soon as possible." Dean said as he allowed Cas to lead him over to the dock.

"Yes my omega." Cas promised with a reassuring smile.

The man that stepped out of the plane was not what Dean expected from either a pilot or someone who was a childhood friend of Cas'. The man was an alpha who was a few inches shorter than Dean himself. The alpha wore a low cut, thin v-neck t-shirt that was entirely too tight. His jeans were worn and also skin tight. The smile he wore on his face was mischievousness but welcoming.

"Cassie! Long time no see buddy." the alpha called out in a joyous voice. His accent confused Dean because it seemed to be a amalgamation of many different European accents.

"Dean this is my childhood friend Balthazar." Cas said in introduction.

"And this must be your lovely omega, Dean. Wow Cassie! You didn't tell me how hot he was. You are absolutely stunning. He is way to good for you Cassie." Dean knew that Balthazar was saying these things in jest but it didn't stop him from considering pushing the brash alpha into the water. The omega refrained but just barely.

"Balthazar!" Castiel said in warning.

"Fine Cassie... I'll try to play nice. Are you two ready to see this beautiful loch from a higher viewpoint?"

Dean audibly swallowed. "It will be fine Dean." Cas said only loud enough to be heard by the omega. He also pulled Dean closer into his side to reassure him.

Dean leaned more into Cas and the alpha squeezed him in a side hug. "Alright let's go." Dean said in agreement finally.

It wasn't long before Dean was happy he was overcoming his fears because the views from the air were all-inspiring. Dean had never experienced anything like this in his life. His honeymoon was turning out to be an adventure he felt he would never forget. Without his alpha Dean knew he would never have know such joy.

When the plane lands back by the dock there is a boat waiting there for them. "Thanks Balthazar." Cas says in farewell as he directs and helps Dean on board the boat. Their packs that they had left on the dock are on the deck. There is also a table and chairs for two set up on board but nothing else.

"Let's go down below and shower up before we have dinner." Cas suggests.

"Is this yours?" Dean says looking around.

"Yes. It originally belonged to my parents." Cas responds and for a split second Dean glimpses sadness on his alpha's face. Dean pulls his husband into a chaste kiss and then pulls Cas' nose into his neck. The alpha inhales the scent of his omega and it calms him.

"One day Cas, when you are ready, tell me about them and what happened. I want to help you." Dean says tracing patterns on Cas' back.

"Dean, I don't know if I can." Cas says finally pulling back to look Dean in the eye.

Dean cups Cas' jaw in his hands. "It not good to keep all your pain inside. I'm your husband which means we share everything. Let me help you."

"Okay but not tonight. We are on our honeymoon and all I want to see is a smile on your face." the alpha says nuzzling back into the omega's neck.

"Alright." Dean says taking Cas' hands and following him into the bowels of what Dean now realizes is a very nice yacht. They shower together sharing languid kisses as they wash each other. When they get out clothes are laid out for them on the bed.

"Looks like your fairies are at it again." Dean says and Cas smiles knowingly. Dean has a pair of black dress pants with an emerald green button up while Cas has grey dress pants and a cerulean blue button up.

Cas leads Dean back up onto the deck and it is apparent the fairies have been at work here while they showered. The tables has a bouquet of roses and two candles lit on it. Dishes covered in silver domes are in front of the two chairs. Lanterns and candles are dotted over the surface of the deck. Castiel picks up a remote from the table and starts pushing buttons. Perfect by Ed Sheeran starts playing softly and Cas pulls Dean into his arms. "Love you my Dean." Castiel whispers in Dean's ear as they dance slowly flush up against each other.

It's almost completely dark when they finally sit down and take the domes off their meals. Dean laughs, "Really Cas? Hamburgers and french fries?" 

Cas smiles warmly, "Yes. It is a dish we bonded over in the beginning. I know it is a favorite of yours and mine." 

"Don't ever change Cas." Dean says warmly.

"Eat my omega. You'll need your strength tonight." Cas says with a feral smile.

"I like the sound of that." Dean says shoving a fry in his mouth and giving his own feral smile in return. "Awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started this fic, I had originally planned to end it after the honeymoon with an epilogue but the plot bunnies in my head have been at work. Should I add chapters or turn this into a series? Thoughts?? Thanks to all of you guys for your support during my illness and for reading my stories.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Dean awoke tangled in the strong legs of his alpha. It was still early and the omega at first did not know what had awoken him. Then he felt it, the first prickles of the start of his heat. It was coming early.

“Cas wake up.” Dean said as he stroked his husband’s face.

Cas’ eyes opened and immediately his features showed concern. “Are you alright my love?”

“It’s starting early Cas. Can’t you smell it?” Dean said sounding a little panicked.

The alpha inhaled and yes he could smell just the slight hint of his mate’s impending heat. “It is okay sweetheart. We have time. I’ll keep you safe and taken care of. You’ll never have to suffer through a heat alone again. I promise you.”

They had planned to hike a few more hours today but Cas brought out his emergency phone and called Gadreel to pick them up at the dock as soon as possible. Once they were dressed, Cas led Dean out onto the deck of the boat to wait for their ride in the fresh air and sunlight of the loch. 

“Where are we going?” Dean said curiously.

“It is a surprise. Everything we will need to keep you comfortable during your heat is already there, along with our bags. We’ll be leaving our packs here because we won’t need them anymore.” Castiel said as he pulled Dean into his arms.

“You know you have your mysteriousness down to a science.” Dean quipped.

“Do I? Well maybe that will keep you from getting bored with me.” The alpha said pensively. 

“Cas you could never bore me. I love you.” Dean said honestly. When Gadreel pulled up he found the alpha and omega kissing each other so passionately, he startled them when he approached.

“Sorry Sir.” Gadreel apologized.

“No that was on us.” Castiel responded as he led his omega to the awaiting vehicle. The alpha would feel much better once they arrived at their destination so he could take care of his mate properly.

It is two hours before their car ride comes to an end. Gadreel has brought them to the ocean. Castiel tells Gadreel he will call when they are ready to be picked up again. The alpha figures it will be a week at least. Even if Dean’s heat only lasts a few days, the alpha wants to spend a few extra days in seclusion with his mate. There is so much he wants to share with Dean, Castiel fears they will need lifetimes to do it. The alpha feels his love is eternal and will transcend their earthly existence. It’s overwhelming to say the least.

A boat is waiting for them but this is no luxury craft. This vessel is made to endure the rough seas and get them to a destination. So the omega knows this is only another means of transportation. They head out into the open water as Cas holds his omega stroking his back. The longer he can keep his husband calm, the more time they will have before Dean’s heat will become unbearable.

Their captain is a surly beta named Rufus. The man answers in grunts and growls. Castiel just smiles at the looks of bewilderment Dean displays at the beta’s gruff behavior. Rufus may be a beta but his behavior is very grumpy alpha. The man has been that way ever since Cas has known him and that was since he was a kid. He has learned to find it all amusing but his omega doesn’t know quite what to make of him yet.

Time becomes irrelevant as the alpha becomes lost in the feel of his omega in his arms. The gruff beta finally breaks the spell when he yells out, “Castiel we are getting close.” Castiel opens his eyes and smiles as he sees the island in the distance. He spent so many happy times here with his parents.

“Dean, do you see it?” Castiel asks.

“Yes.” Dean says sounding staggered. As they get closer Dean’s eyes get even bigger. The island isn’t huge but is dominated by the ruins of a monastery. Much of the stone chapel still stands. On the opposite side of the island stands a Georgian cottage in cream stone. “Is that where we are going?” Dean asks pointing at the cottage.

“Yes. We will be alone except for the unseen visits of my ‘fairies’ as you call them.” Castiel answers with a hint of amusement.

Dean is quiet for a while. “Cas I am finding it hard to accept that I deserve all this devotion and care you show me.”

“You do Dean. You have survived so much. Please let me take care of you. It is what I crave and need.” Castiel supplicates.

“Okay Cas. As long as I get to return the favor.” Dean proposes.

“That is acceptable, my love.” Castiel concedes as the boat pulls up to the dock on the island.

“Remember Cas. You need to give me 6 hours’ notice at least when you want to be picked up.” Rufus gruffly asserts. 

“Yes Rufus I recall. I estimate a week.” 

“Fine.” Rufus says as a farewell to them as they step off the boat.

The walk to the cottage is easy and when Cas swings open the door, Dean instantly feels at home. He doesn’t have long to explore though sadly. Dean’s heat ramps up suddenly and the last thing Dean remembers is his alpha carrying him up a beautiful spiral staircase to the second floor. The bed his alpha lays him out on is soft and the canopy over the bed looks like it was made by fairies itself. Dean thinks his fever must be making him delirious.

Dean knows his alpha is speaking to him but he can’t make out what he is saying. Everything is muffled and he feels himself slipping away into pure delirium and bliss as his alpha’s cock breaches him. His alpha kisses him and then everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will end up being a series. I have already set it up so you can subscribe to it. Or you can just subscribe to me as a writer. Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean awoke to discover that it was night. The last thing he remember was that it was the middle of the day and he had just arrived at the cottage with Castiel. He was alone in the bed now and he couldn't help the fear that washed over him. "Cas!" he tried to yell in his rough and abused sounding voice.

From not far off Dean heard, "I am coming my love." A moment later Castiel came through the door carrying a tray. "Oh thank the gods you are awake and yourself. You scared me so bad sweetheart." the alpha said setting the tray on the bed and pulling the omega into a desperate embrace.

"What happened. Did I sleep all day?" Dean took the bottle of water his alpha offered him and drank half of it in one go.

Castiel waited until Dean stopped to ask, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Arriving here and then I have flashes of things. It all feels confusing." Dean admit and then took another drink.

"That was two days ago my love." the alpha said as he grasped the omegas free hand in his.

"What? Have I been unconscious all this time?" Dean looked at his alpha inquiringly.

"No. Your heat hit hard and fast. Your fever spiked so high I thought I was going to lose you. I called your doctor back home. God Dean! I have had to bath you in ice water in between waves of your heat. I didn't want to take you when you were so out of your mind but the doctor said that if I didn't I could lose you. It is so good to see you alert. Please tell me your not angry with me." Cas was fighting not to let tears fall.

"Of course I'm not angry with me. You did what you had to do to keep me with you. My first heat with you and I can barely remember any of it." Dean said starting to pick at the food on the tray and Cas opened another bottle of water for him.

"I am glad you don't remember. You were in so much pain at times. I felt so bad because in a way it was my fault. Our recent mating on top of the emotional turmoil and everything with your father threw the balance of your hormones off. Please forgive me." Castiel said with pleading eyes.

"Nothing to forgive my alpha. You didn't mean for this to happen." Dean said abandoning the food and pulling his alpha into a chaste kiss. "I love you Cas. I know you would only do what is in my best interest. I trust you." Dean says before nuzzling into the alpha's neck.

"I was so scared. I am glad you are better but your heat is not completely over. I want to get as much food and liquids in you before your next wave hits. Thankfully your fever is normal now for an omega in heat." Castiel said holding up a chocolate covered strawberry for the omega to bite into.

Dean took stock of his body. "Yes I can sense it but we have a little time. In a way I am glad. We can make a positive memory for you of my first heat with you. Love you so much." Dean said wiping a tear off the alpha's cheeks that had finally managed to fall. "Do you think I might be pregnant?"

"I don't know. If you are I'll be overjoyed. If your not I am happy that I still have you with me. Sweetheart your my everything." the alpha confessed.

"Ditto alpha. Now feed your omega." Dean said with a mischievous grin. The omega was trying to lighten the mood. Cas' stress levels were apparent in the alpha's scent. Dean needed his alpha to relax.

"Yes my love. With pleasure." Cas said with a warm smile.

Once Dean had eaten and drank his fill, Cas had time to take the tray back to the kitchens and bring more water before the omega's next spike of heat.

"I adore and love you Dean." the alpha whispered as he slowly sank into his omega's warm heat.

Dean breath hitched, "I am yours and you are mine forever Cas." Dean pledged as they rocked together. That night they cemented their bond deeper and made many blissful and positive memories to cherish in the future.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I couldn't find a page of my notes, so I posted a shortened chapter. So this one is extra long to include that content. Enjoy!

Castiel was happy to see Dean resting comfortably between waves of heat instead of losing consciousness due to delirium. The alpha slipped out of the room with his satellite phone to the kitchens so as not to wake his husband. 

When he walked in he smiled because there was fresh brewed coffee waiting for him. He needed to give Ellen a raise. Ellen was a beta that worked for him along with her beta daughter Jo. They had been some of the "fairies" that had helped make some of the aspects of Dean's honeymoon possible. She had probably made the pot before going up to the servants quarters to get some sleep. She had been an angel, taking the speedboat back to mainland in the middle of the night to get tons of ice to bathe Dean in. She had helped him fight the battle to keep his Dean alive and he would be forever grateful. 

He dialed his cousin Gabriel and waited for the connection. He hadn't talked to Sam or Gabe since they had left on the trip. If there had been an emergency they would have contacted him but he would feel better if he heard Sam was doing well with his own ears.

"Hey cuz, how is your hot and heavy honeymoon going?" Gabriel answered without even the nicety of saying hello.

"I would appreciate it Gabriel if you would use a measure of decorum when speaking about such things. To answer your question it started out lovely but then Dean's heat came early and became quite severe. He is out of danger now but it was touch and go there for a bit." Castiel relayed.

"Damn, I am sorry. I am glad Dean is better." Gabriel said sounding properly chagrined. 

"How is Sam? He is the main reason for my call." Castiel said before taking a sip of his hot coffee. The warmth and the caffeine seemed to slip into his very soul.

"He is doing well. He has accompanied me to a couple board meetings and he has a sharp mind. He seemed to enjoy helping out and I think I might have found someone to be a partner in running the company." Gabriel said sounding happy.

"That is good but don't let any of your bad habits rub off on him. Anything else I need to know before I get back to Dean?" Castiel said rinsing his empty coffee cup.

"Crowley called. John Winchester was put in solitary confinement for his own protection. He has given his statements and video testimony. After that someone tried to shank him in his cell. I'm sure we all know who is trying to off him. Oh, Toni woke up. She has brain damage. I have arranged for her to go to the best rehab facility in the country when she is ready. I knew it was what you would want." Gabriel said seriously for once.

"Yes. Send her those fancy chocolates she likes from me and Dean. We'll visit her when we return. I am happy she is recovering. I must go. Dean will need me soon." Castiel said already making his way to the bedroom.

"Alright Cas. We await your return and I'll keep Sam safe and occupied." Gabriel replied.

"Thank you and goodnight cousin."

"Bye Cassie." Gabriel said right before the call disconnected.

Castiel found Dean sitting up in bed. "Sweetheart have you been awake long?"

"Only a couple of minutes. Where did you go?" Dean asked pulling back the covers and indicating for the alpha to join him in bed. Castiel didn't have to be asked twice.

"I went for a cup of coffee and checked in back home." Cas said pulling Dean into his arms. Castiel scented Dean and it was apparent a wave of heat approaching but they had a little time.

"Is Sammy okay?" Dean said snuggling in scenting his alpha.

"Yeah Sam is good. He has been shadowing Gabriel at the business. Gabe says he is enjoying it. I have even better news. Toni woke up. She needs to go to rehab but I think she'll recover." Cas said with hope.

"That is good. I hope Gabriel doesn't turn my brother into a smart ass like him." Dean deadpanned.

Cas chuckled. He debated whether to talk about John and he easily decided he didn't want to keep any secrets from his husband. "John has been put into solitary confinement for his own protection. There have been threats and attempts on his life."

"Thanks for telling me. John has made his bed and now he has to sleep in it. Let's not speak on him anymore unless we have to." Dean said before scenting Cas' neck to calm himself.

"Of course. My love your next wave is coming. What do you need?" Castiel said rubbing the omega's back.

"Just you loving me." Dean said kissing the shell of the alpha's ear.

"Of course." Cas said before flipping Dean so that the alpha was on top. "Always. I am all yours forever." The alpha kissed slowly down Dean's body until he was between the omega's thighs. Slick was slowly pooling down onto the sheets. "Such a heavenly smell. I could spend the rest of my life right here." The alpha said smiling up the omega's body before diving in to drink the slick from the source.

"Cas... fuck... Cas!" the omega writhed. The alpha could tell he wasn't going to get away with the teasing for much longer. "Damn it Cas! Get on with it before I punch you."

Cas chuckled as he kissed his way back up the omega's body. "Now... Now... my love no need for violence." Castiel pulled Dean's nipple into his mouth and bit and sucked until it was hard as he started to finger the omega open. The omega's cock was hard against his belly and when Cas' brushed it with his body, Dean cried out. "So sensitive. Love how sensitive you are." the alpha growled.

"Cas please." Dean was breathless.

"I've got you." the alpha said as he added a third finger.

"I'm ready Cas. Please... I need you inside of me." Dean pleaded.

"Love you." Cas said as he withdrew his fingers. The omega whimpered at the loss. His alpha decided not make him wait anymore. He lined himself up and sunk into the omega. Dean's breath hitched as he became overwhelmed with the sensation. "My sweet omega... you are so tight and hot." Cas thrusts deep and fast at his omega's pleading. It didn't take long for Cas' knot to swell. The second Cas' knot locked inside Dean, the omega orgasmed with a shout. The alpha thrust a few times, drawing out the pleasure before letting the bliss wash over them. 

Dean mumbled. "Love you." before passing out. The alpha smiled as he adjusted them until they were laying comfortably on their sides and face to face. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair as he watched him sleep. He never thought he would ever be this happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

That was the last wave of Dean's heat. The rest of the day Castiel spent pampering his mate. The first thing the alpha did was share a nice long bath with his omega. Second, he brought Dean breakfast in bed. The rest of the day they lay in bed talking and making out.

That night after Dean fell asleep, Cas went to the kitchen because he was just too anxious to sleep. He found Ellen baking in the kitchen. "You couldn't sleep either?" Cas asked as he sat down at the table.

"No. Baking always gives me a measure of peace and I know you said your mate liked pie." She said smiling and sitting a couple of warm chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk in front of the alpha.

"Thanks and yes he loves pie." Cas said before biting into a cookie. They were so good he couldn't suppress a moan.

"How is he?" She asked sitting across from the alpha.

"He is much better. Thank you for your help. I don't know if I could have handled it on my own. I think he'll feel up to exploring the island tomorrow." Castiel said in-between bites.

"I am here for you Castiel and I am glad to hear that. I'll have breakfast ready for you to bring up to him in bed in the morning and I'll pack a lunch for you to take with you on your walk. Now off to bed with you." Ellen said picking up the alpha's dirty dishes.

"Night Ellen." Castiel said giving the beta a warm smile. 

Dean was resting peacefully so Cas tried to be careful when he crawled into bed as not to wake him. When the alpha put his arms around the omega, Dean turned over into Cas' embrace, snuggling into his neck still asleep. Cas all but purred in contentment as he gave himself to sleep.

The next few days Castiel and Dean spent walking around the island and exploring the ruins. The last day they spent sunning in the garden and enjoying each others company. Soon they would return to the real world but they were ready to build their life together.

That evening Castiel called Rufus to pick them up in the morning. They would spend a few days is Glasgow shopping and seeing the sites before flying back home. Castiel looked forward to knotting Dean on the jet ride home.

Dean brought up the possibility of being pregnant a few times. Castiel pictured his mate full with child and he had to calm himself down before he popped his knot. The alpha hoped his mate was but if not they would just have to try harder his next heat. He looked forward to that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to set up for the finale. Enjoy!

Cas and Dean disembarked from the plane to the sight of Gabriel and Sam holding a sign that said “Welcome Home Mr. & Mr. Winchester. Dean laughed at the sight. The omega was still pretty calm from the two knottings his alpha had given him on the plane ride. They all four had dinner together before Gabriel and Sam left on a trip to Greece to look in on a couple of their properties and meet with investors in France and Spain.

Castiel was anxious to settle back into normal life with Dean. He wanted to go back to work at Angel’s Grace and continue his low key work in the community. Dean decided that he was going to work the store with his alpha. It was important work for Cas so it was important to him too. Dean also felt it would be an excellent way for them to continue growing their bond as mates. The omega liked the idea of spending time with his alpha. Plus the building still needed a lot of work and Dean felt he had the skills to fix the place up.

The first month back was normal and routine. Dean had for the most part given up on the idea of being pregnant. He didn’t feel any different. His scent didn’t change or anything so he never went to the doctor. Dean took it in stride and decided when he next heat came they would just have to try again.

Sam came back from his trip with Gabriel all excited. Gabriel bragged on Sam so much that Castiel had already talked with Crowley about making Sam a legal partner in the business. 

Dean and Castiel started making plans to open a shelter for homeless omega’s that would except their children or relatives that were dependent on them as well. Not many omegas would be as lucky as Dean to find an honorable alpha to provide them with security and shelter. They wanted to provide a safe place for people in a similar situation to what Sam and Dean had been in.

A month and half after Cas and Dean returned from their honeymoon, they received a call from Crowley regarding John Winchester. “The information that John gave was enough to take down the omega slave trade operation and those involved. Unfortunately they had already managed to set a plan in motion. John Winchester was found dead in his cell last night. It is believed he was poisoned because their were no marks on the body. We’ll have to wait for an autopsy to be for sure.” Crowley said from the speaker phone on Castiel’s desk. Dean was sitting in Cas’ lap with his face buried in the alpha’s neck.

“Thank you Crowley. Let me know of any developments.” Castiel said before hanging up. “Sweetheart, what can I do?” Castiel said tenderly to the omega.

“Just hold me.” Dean said and Castiel could feel moisture wetting his shirt from the omega’s tears. John might have been a horrible father but he was still their father. His death was in a way freeing but also just another reminder of all they had lost.

Dean fell asleep in Cas’ lap so the alpha carried his husband upstairs to bed. After stripping Dean down to his boxers the alpha did the same and curled protectively around his mate until he fell asleep as well.

In the alpha’s dream Dean was sitting next to him smiling. He could hear the laughing of children playing and then a little girl’s voice was saying “Papa.” Castiel knew that he was Papa. “When is my little brother or sister going to be here?” she asked sweetly.

In the dream Castiel smiled at his daughter. “It is going to be a few months yet darling. Go play with your brother. He looks lonely.” The little girl skipped off toward a little boy that was humming.

“I love you my alpha.” Dream Dean said.

“I love you more my omega.” Dream Castiel sing-songed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have one more chapter in which I will tie the original story idea up. However, this will be turned into a series with additional timestamps (both one shot and chapter fics) following these two through their life together. Please subscribed to the series or me as an author so you get notices about updates. Thanks for reading and I love you all.


	28. Chapter 28

Castiel was languishing in bed. Dean had gone to run Angels’ Grace on his own today. The day before they had gone out with Gabriel to eat and Castiel had comedown with food poisoning in the night. He felt bad about Dean going in alone but some volunteers from the homeless omega shelter were going to be their and Bess was coming in at lunch to run the cash register. Castiel didn’t feel that him throwing up all over the donations would be helpful.

It was about 2:30 when Cas heard footsteps on the stairs and a moment later his beautiful omega was coming in the bedroom door. “Why are you home so early?” he asked.

“I’d been feeling sick all morning and I was afraid I was getting food poisoning too. When Bess came in she took over so I could go to the doctor.” Dean said and paused with a strange expression.

“What did the doctor say. Are you sick as well my love.” The alpha asked concerned.

“No not with food poisoning. Cas I’m pregnant.” Dean said as he stood by the bed.

Castiel sprang up and pulled the omega into a hug. “That is wonderful news. Oh my Dean!” Castiel said before putting his hand on Dean’s stomach. 

“Doctor gave me some anti-nausea medicine and some vitamins. I go back in a couple of weeks for more tests.” Dean said before crawling into bed with Castiel.

“I can’t wait to see your belly swell with our pup.” Castiel said curling up with his omega.

“You happy Cas?” Dean asks with a smile.

“There isn’t a word in my vocabulary big enough to describe how I feel. You’re my everything and now you are giving me pups. You are amazing. I love you so much. Rest now. You look tired. We’ll talk after you take a nap.” Castiel says as he cradles his omega and husband.

A little while later after Dean has fallen asleep, Castiel snuck out of bed. He went to the cedar chest at the foot of the bed and peered inside. All the stuff he had collected in his hope chest he would now get to use. The little bee onesie would be worn by their pup. Dean had not only completed Castiel but was giving him everything he had dreamed of. 

Castiel smiled as he carefully got back in bed and cradled his pregnant mate.

~ The End… for now ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the end is here. However I will be continuing this story as a series. Subscribe to the series or me as an author to get updates. I have so much more planned. If you like this story, check out my other works. Thanks for all you guys support.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me you thoughts.


End file.
